The Meaning Of The Word Love
by Pyro Lady
Summary: The worlds most powerful mutant, Kevin Mactaggert a.k.a. Proteus not an OC, has excaped his cell and is looking for revenge. Main couples are Romy, Xietro and Jonda. Summary sucks but the story is good Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note:** Hey, this is my new and second fic ever, and there is a few things that you need to know. First, that one of the main characters Kevin Mactaggert a.k.a. Proteus is not an OC he is a comic book character; if you are not acquainted with him, his story or his powers, know that that is not a problem. This chapter is based on his story (but I did alter a bit of it so it matched my story plane. His father really was abusive and believed that marriage was a life contract that couldn't be broken, meaning that he didn't believe in divorce. His mother really was a doctor and she ran away from him without saying that she was pregnant. I only altered the way that his powers manifested. When I looked it up it didn't say how the manifested so...) and between this one and the next you will see what his powers are. If you want to know more about him feel free to ask, I will tell you the best I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** And so it begins…

* * *

It was mid August and there was a woman in a hospital.

"Please! I really need a doctor, I think I'm having my baby now!" the woman said in despair.

It was her first child and she didn't have any help; the baby's father was a sadistic bustard that beat her senseless and she left him without ever telling him that she was expecting his baby.

"God! My water broke," she screamed in pain.

"Oh Lord! Dr. Roberts, please we need a doctor over here, this woman is in labor," The nurse yelled, in a crowded hallway. "You are going to be fine dear," The nurse, in her late thirties, said reassuringly while monitoring her contractions.

"It's supposed to hurt this bad?" the woman asked.

"Well...it is different for every woman, but my mother told me, when I asked that same question to her that the baby is the one that has it worse," The nurse answered and stepped aside so that the doctor could take her into the maternity room.

A little later the doctor was heard saying, "Push, you need to push as hard as you can...Ok now rest a bit, we're almost done...Another great push Mrs. Mactaggert, one more and the baby will be all the way out." And then a screaming baby interrupted the doctor.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Mactaggert you are the mother of a beautiful little boy. Have you chosen a name yet? Most women say that that is the worst part," The doctor said, smiling as a nurse brought the baby, now clean, to a very emotional mother.

"Kevin," she answered, crying out of joy while looking at the baby in her arms, the reason why she left his father, the reason way she was alive.

**Five years later**

Moira Mactaggert had left the main land and had built her own research center on Muir Island, with the help of her long time friend Charles Xavier. It was not a secret that Xavier had feelings for Moira, yet even if she did reciprocate his feelings she thought that if she admitted it, it would turn her son's world around. She did not tell him that his father was abusive; in fact she avoided talking about him.

"Honey, what are you doing still up? You have your first day of school tomorrow," Moira asked pretending that she was angry, as she placed her hands on her hips. Kevin's was a sweet smile as he placed both of his hands behind his back, in the most adorable way possible. He knew that his mother would just melt when she saw his smile. Charles also smiled thinking that Moira was a very smart woman but in her son's hands she was like putty.

**Six years later, Valentine's Day**

Kevin was in school. He always did well there; people use to say that it was in his blood. He was also a good looking guy for an eleven year old; all the girls his age just fell for him, he had strong features, blond hair, blue eyes and was tall for someone his age.

When he walked up to his locker he was surprised to see at least twenty letters inside. He picked them up and quickly went to his Spanish class.

"Hey Kevin, what have you got there?!" Kevin's best friend asked curiously.

"Some letters I found in my locker," Kevin answered with little enthusiasm; he hated Valentine's Day. Everywhere he went all the girls seemed to do was giggle at him. He found it to be annoying, not to mention that it reminded him that his mother didn't have a valentine, and that he didn't have a father.

**Later at home that day**

"Mom?! Mom, you are never going to believe..." Kevin was interrupted by a scream that came from his mother's room.

He ran upstairs as fast as he could. As he approached his mother's room he could hear a man's voice.

"You ran Moira. Ran from your husband and now after eleven years of searching I find you with a child that can very well be mine, in fact, for your own sake I hope it's mine, because if I find out that the brat isn't mine I will kill you! Do you hear?!" the man screamed.

Kevin opened his mother's room door, just a little bit so he could see what was happening, and as he did he could see a man grabbing his mother's arm very roughly as well as grabbing her hair with his other hand.

"I will kill you! The kid! And the father, whom ever it is!" he shouted some more and pulled her hair as if it would give his words more power.

"You are a monster! You always were! Do you really believe that I'm going back to the miserable life that I had before?!" Moira shouted back and then added with a low tone of voice, "If there was anything that I learned in this last eleven years it was that I deserve better than you."

It was then that the man slapped her twice and threw her against the wall.

"You slut! Xavier is the father isn't he? You always looked at him that way you tramp. He was the one that destroyed our marriage!" The man shouted back at his mother; and all he could do was cry as he saw his mother do the same.

"I wish," Moira said between sobs, as the man pulled out a knife.

At that moment the room started to twist and the door blew up to reveal Kevin crying and grabbing his head.

"Stop it! You are driving me crazy!" he shouted as his father's body hit the ground, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Kevin? Honey! Are you ok?" his mother asked frantically, as she finally pushed herself to his side and put her arms around him. Only then did the room stop moving and Moira noticed that Kevin was unconscious.

'Oh God what happened to him? Is he dead?' she thought and checked if he had a pulse. 'Thank God!' She could feel her son's heart betting. Only when she was convinced that her son was all right did she check to see if her husband was still alive. When she found that he was she picked up the phone and called the only person that she trusted with the most recent events.

«Hello?» came the voice of her long time friend.

«Charles? This is Moira, please I need you to come to Scotland fast. Something happened to Kevin, he is not well... and Joseph is here... he tried to kill me... and then the room... and Kevin...» Moira said really fast with some sobs in between.

«Moira please, calm down. Ororo and I are coming, and please be careful, lock yourself and Kevin somewhere away from him just in case.» Charles Xavier said, fearing for his friend's safety.

«Fine. Thank you so much Charles.» Moira said and hung up the phone.

She ran to her son and then carried him to his room and placed him slowly on his bed, covering him up with his covers. He seemed to be in shock; he was awfully cold.

Then she locked the door behind her and placed a chair behind it strategically.

**A few hours later**

"Moira! I know you're in there! You and that freak! I was right wasn't? It is Xavier's; he's a freak just like him and everything. But what was to be expected from you, you were always so nice and understanding towards him," Joseph Mactaggert screamed from outside the door while pounding on it.

Then he mimicked his wife's voice and said, "He is a good person, Joe, just like us." His voice turned to its usual harsh tone, "My ass he is! I'm going to get you, you slut! I'm going to break your skull and junior's too. Do you hear you bitc-..." Joseph didn't finish that sentence, in fact he didn't even speak and after a few minutes Moira understood why.

"Moira? It's ok this is Charles, you can came out now," Moira heard her friend say.

"Charles, thank God!" She exclaimed, as she ran and opened the door to find her husband's unconscious body on the floor like a few hours ago.

"Moira!" Charles said urgently, breaking her trance with concern obvious in his voice.

"Kevin is in here; he has been unconscious since it happened. He's breathing and he has a pulse but its very weak," Moira said wiping her long forgotten tears.

Xavier placed his left hand on Kevin's left temple and his right one on his right temple and closed his eyes only to open them again in shock.

"Charles? What is it?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"He is ... unbelievable; he's blocking my telepathic powers with his," Xavier said looking and felling amazed.

"What does that mean?" Moira asked concerned.

"It means that your son is a telepath, a very powerful one," Charles explained, still surprised.

"Like you? But even if you are right, it doesn't explain how he did that to my room, it was twisting and bending," Moira said feeling terribly.

"That was probably just something that he unconsciously projected in to your mind. And he probably made Joseph lose consciousness as well," The professor said while rubbing his chin. "But none of the less, the best thing to do right now would be to run a few tests, just to test his limitations."

Moira nodded at her friend; if there was someone that she trusted with the mutant matter it was Charles. They took Kevin into Moira's lab and took a blood sample.

"He seems normal, for someone that possesses the X gene," said the professor, smiling reassuringly at Moira. "My only concern is that he hasn't awakened yet."

"Do you think that something serious happened to him," Moira asked on the verge of panic.

"I don't think so, I think that he is only tired. It happened to me too in the beginning," The professor said smiling. "Maybe you should rest too. Storm and I will stay here and tend to Kevin. If you are worried about Joseph don't be, he went home and forgot all about today and your whereabouts, as well as Kevin's existence." He pointed to his head to explain what he meant.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay, I want to be with him when he wakes up," She said.

"We will call you as soon as he does," Ororo said with her usual warm smile.

And so Moira left and both X-men started to work.

**A few days later**

"Oh my..." Ororo said, as she looked at the screen.

"Its like he doesn't have any energy, like he is feeding off it," the professor said slowly as he was being watched by Storm.

"That can actually happen?" Ororo asked, stunned.

"Apparently, you see it is like in a few drowning cases, since the person doesn't have any energy the brain starts to shut down some, how can I put it, some unnecessary organs, so it stops the waste of energy allowing the person to live longer than it would if that didn't happen. I believe that young Kevin's body is spending more energy than it can produce. I think that he is...dieing," he said while looking at Moira that was now crying.

"You mean that his mutation is killing him? It can't be! You must have a solution, some kind of cure," Moira said like she was about to die. " We can build some sort of room that will give him the energy that he needs. Please Charles don't let my baby die. I beg you," Moira pleaded getting a sympathetic look from Ororo.

"I will do what I can. I will research for something and try to come up with an energy producer material so we can save him." Charles said. "But Moira you are aware that Kevin won't be able to leave the room? Ever, without dying." The professor said more than asked.

"I will find a cure for him don't worry," she said stroking one of Kevin's golden locks. "Just please, help me save him." Moira asked or more like begged again.

**Two months later**

"Should I call Storm and let her know that Kevin is recuperating?" asked Moira happily over her son's health improvement.

It has been about two months since Ororo went back to the mansion to join the newest staff member, Wolverine, and Charles had made a real breakthrough in Kevin's room. He seemed to recuperate fast if only he had the energy that he needed.

"Kevin, are you alright, sweetie?" Moira asked in a slow whisper just like the ones that she used to wake him up from a good night of sleep in the morning.

"Mom! What happened to me?" Kevin asked lazily.

"You are just fine now, honey," Moira said, smiling and then looked at Charles who smiled back.

It was then that Kevin saw Charles and his father's words repeated in his head, "Xavier is the father isn't he? He was the one that destroyed our marriage." And his face-hardened, feeling anger for the man that he once saw as his idle. So he turned around, examining his surroundings not recognizing the room.

"Where am I?" Kevin asked with a frown.

"Kevin... we need to talk... a serious talk…" Moira said nervously, looking to her friend for support. Xavier gave her a reassuring look. "You are a mutant, your powers emerged and you lost consciousness."

Kevin noticed that his mother was nervous. He knew that she was one of the few people that did not discriminate against mutants, so he couldn't figure out why she looked like she was tiptoeing around him.

"Apparently your body needs a lot of energy to work and in a case that energy isn't provided it starts shutting down body parts that...well... are less important. Basically your body stops working, it can kill you," Moira said slowly and noticed the scared look that Kevin was giving her.

"I'm going to die? Is that what you are telling me?" Kevin screamed more than asked.

"Kevin calm down, that was where I was getting to. Charles and I built this room for you. It's a special room that provides the energy that you need to survive, but...you can't leave the room, until I find a cure for you. I'm sorry baby," Moira said to Kevin, who was about to cry.

"Moira I'm going now, I leave you to talk to Kevin alone," Charles said receiving a warm smile and thank you from Moira and a death glare from Kevin.

**Six years later**

Kevin had grown quite a bit he was taller and more handsome but he was also a lot more hateful than ever.

Kevin was screaming from the terrible pain that his mother's laser treatment caused. It only lasted twenty minutes but it seemed to last a lifetime; it was as if his whole body was on fire. In Kevin's opinion it wasn't worth the pain but his mother had promised to make it better and told him that it was already working, after all he could already stay out of the room for approximately five days.

But besides the experiments he wasn't allowed to leave his cell; his mother kept telling him that the reason was that even though he was capable of staying alive for that period of time others might not survive his enormous telepathic powers.

But lately leaving was all he thought about. He also had a growing hatred against Xavier; that man's words did not leave his mind and there were times in which he thought that maybe he really was Charles son and in those times things started to twist and even brake around him. His mother told him that it was all an illusion that he projected into people's minds but he always wondered why he could see it too.

Xavier already had told Moira that treating Kevin was wonderful but that she also needed to invest time in teaching him how to control his telepathic ability before he could harm anyone.

There were times in which he also hated his mother for not talking about that day but he then remembered that she had said that she was miserable so he understood that maybe it was for the best.

"Congratulations Kevin!" Moira said to her son, smiling.

"What for?" Kevin asked with a perked eyebrow.

"It's your birthday honey. You're turning eighteen today. God time passes by quickly," she told beaming with pride.

"For you maybe..." Kevin told her angrily, but then a smile appeared on his features. "Do I get a present?"

Moira almost melted before that smile, "What do you want?"

"Can I go outside for a little mom? Please?" Kevin's eyes looked like they were glowing just out of the thought of being out there, in the real world, seeing the sun one more time would be fabulous to him.

"Kevin...You know I can't let you leave the room," His mother told him sadly but sternly.

Kevin had it, he wanted to leave that hell hole; he wanted to see everything that he missed in the last six years, he wanted to see someone else that wasn't his mother. And so the entire room started to twist and bend as he cried.

"Kevin? Honey? What's happening?" Moira asked desperately. 'I don't think illusions can do that,' she thought as the room where she was in was also stared to twist and bend.

A minute after that, there was a huge hole in the wall; as Kevin looked at it, it grew and that was when he looked at his mother and the last thing that she saw was her son's smile as she fainted.

* * *

Well folks, that is it, hope you have enjoyed it and that you review go easy on the flames and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Next chapter X-men, brotherhood and Acolytes make their appearances, and a Kevin's arrival to Bayville.

Till then bye

Pyro Lady


	2. Days B P before Proteus

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

**Review answer:**

**Raniatlw-** You are always bursting my confidence and giving me great advice; thank you so much for the review. You are the best, hope you like this one too my beloved Beta.

**Iamhollywood-** You have no idea how bumpy it will be; hope you like this one as well.

**Loneraven-** Thank you so much for the compliment and your help, hope you enjoy this one too.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

«telepathic conversations»

**Memoirs**

On with the fanfic, here is chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Days B. P. (before Proteus)

* * *

-Meanwhile at the institute -

The entire team was between a maze like structure, which was situated on the left and a canyon that was on the right.

"Ok...Rogue, Jean and Shadowcat, you take the right! Spike, Nightcrawler and I will take the left. Remember that we are not to engage combat unless it's necessary the elevator is our goal. Be careful! They said it would have a couple of surprises along the way," Cyclops said with conviction.

And so all the X-men started to run in their different directions.

-Rogue/Jean/Shadowcat -

About half an hour later after they had walked out of the elevator, they had just finished having a conversation with Cyclops.

'This has been way to easy' was the thought that went through all the girls minds.

«I'm going to lift us up so we can go a bit faster, ok?» Jean told them while looking at them, receiving a nod from both her team members.

Jean stretched her arms out and then raised them up along with her friends and herself. They floated for three meters quietly, but then a few boulders were thrown at them as well as some really strong winds. Jean stopped the boulders but in the process almost dropped them on her teammates. To say that this was too much for her to handle was an understatement.

«Jean drop us off heah, this is too much for ya» Rogue "told" her with concern.

Jean did as she was told, and set them down, but lost her power over the boulders that went right at her; luckily Shadowcat phased herself through them. Rogue dodged the ones that came her way. As the girls kept on going further more obstacles appeared. All of a sudden Jean started to feel light headed because of the over use of her telekinetic abilities.

«Jean, are you like alright?» Kitty asked, concerned for the red head.

«Fine, just a little headache.» Jean assured while "pushing" some boulders out of their way. Jean momentarily lost her balance.

Rogue caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Ah'm calling this off," Rogue said looking in Jean's eyes.

"There's no need for that. Really! It's just a headache. I'll be fine in a bit. Lets just get this over with," Jean said, putting on a brave face while she got on her feet.

A few moments later they reached the finish line and Rogue finally set Jean down. Rogue took a seat near her, while Shadowcat remained standing. The girls waited for the others to show up.

-Spike/Kurt/Cyclops -

They walked through a maze like structure as fast as they could. They were as careful as possible, when they reached a path that lead two ways.

"Well... what do we do now fearless leader?" Spike asked, looking around.

"Nightcrawler, port to the path on the right and see where it leads, then come back and tell us!" Cyclops said with confidence.

"Sir, yes sir." Kurt said with a mock salute. Kurt ported about twenty meters into the maze. He came across a dead end, as he was about to port away Wolverine "shot" him in the back.

"You're dead elf," Wolverine stated with a grin.

About 15 minutes later, the other two boys were getting very impatient.

"Man, where is he?" asked Spike, annoyed, while he paced back and forth.

"Ok let's go look for him," Scott said with a sigh.

As they walked they found Kurt sitting against a wall. He had an adorable pout on his face, along with some orange paint splattered all over his back. The three males failed to notice that Wolverine was approaching them. He took advantage of this and "shot" Spike in the back. Scott turned around quickly and blasted Wolverine.

"Oh crap..." Scott said out loud as he realized that he was going to have to carry both his teammates across the maze to the elevator.

Scott picked Kurt up and placed him over his shoulder. He then snaked his arm around Evan's waist.

"How many of those burgers do you eat anyways, Kurt?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Summers!" Kurt answered with fake amusement.

As the boys finally found the elevator, they saw Rogue and Shadowcat helping Jean up.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked, worried for the welfare of his red haired friend.

"Fine." They all answered as the maze and the canyon disappeared and the danger room appeared.

"Good job! You exceeded my expectations, especially you girls, very good team work," The professor told them from the control room. "You can go to the showers, now."

-Brotherhood -

"Baby cakes! Wake up my queen," Toad whispered as he down looked at Wanda. 'Oh... I think I know how to wake you up my sleeping beauty.' He thought with a smile.

Wanda's eyes snapped open as she felt someone's breath on her. The sight before her horrified her: Toad's lips were only five centimetres away from hers. So she did the only thing that she could think off. She hexed him as hard as she could, and another dent appeared on the wall where Toad went flying.

"Toad!" She screamed angrily. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Waking you up with a kiss snookomns," He replied with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you come near me again I will kill you? I hate you!" she screamed at him, hoping that he would finely realize that she really didn't care for him.

"Love of my life, I know that you don't really mean that; you're just playing hard to get, but don't worry I will always love you, even when you are old and wrinkly," Toad said smiling warmly showing all of his yellow teeth.

Wanda groaned in desperation. 'Will he ever get a clue...' She looked at Toad who was presently batting his lashes at her and hexed him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"He is an excellent way to blow a blood vessel," she said, absolutely frustrated.

-Downstairs -

Lance, Pietro and Fred were on the couch. Pietro was flipping through channels a mile a minute, bored out of his mind.

"Crap...sucks...bad...lame...crap..." he keep saying. "There's nothing good on! What am I going to do between now and my dates later?"

"How many girls are you taking out tonight?" asked Lance, looking at Pietro with a perked eyebrow.

"A few. You know its great to be great," Pietro said, grinning smugly.

"Someday you will find a girl that won't go for that 'I'm so great' crap and I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

"Oh...Please...like that will ever happen. Let's face it! I'm irresistible," Pietro said as he speeded to the mirror and winked at his reflection, passing his hands through his hair.

"Not all girls can act like you pretty Kitty," Pietro said imitating Lances voice, paying particular attention to the way he said that last word.

Lance got up and walked towards Pietro.

"What ever you say Pietro," he said as he walked towards the door and left.

Freddy just kept eating as he watched Oprah, oblivious to the scene before him.

'Like that will ever happen. No girl can resist me, I'm irresistible,' Pietro thought with a smirk.

-Meanwhile in Scotland -

Kevin had just reached the main land; he didn't know how he did it but he seemed to be able to make the ground move under his feet and move rather fast.

He was amazed at all the new things that he found out, nothing was as he remembered. Somehow the world seemed smaller and stranger to him, the shops seemed out of place, except for a thing or two. It had been so long since he actually saw another human being. He hadn't seen anyone but his mother for years and now people surrounded him. He saw kids hanging around their parents happy and laughing.

As he walked around he noticed something that captured his attention. A newsstand; it had several newspapers and magazines, but there was a specific one that made him groan. On the front page was a big picture of a bald man in a wheelchair, it read in big black letters, Riot over mutants. Kevin snatched a newspaper and started to read the article.

"Mutant rights under siege. A law is to be approved in the United States of America to make it mandatory for mutants to identify themselves and to let the government know what they can do, a registration act. Professor Charles Xavier is to speak on behalf of the mutant community in Bayville, New York. The proposition of this act is spreading like a virus and will soon reach Scotland."

Kevin had just finished reading the article and was upset.

"Hey...either you buy it, or leave it kid," The owner of the stand yelled at him.

Kevin turned to him very slowly and gave him a glare that literally made him lose control over his bladder, as the light post and televisions blew up.

" **You slut! Xavier is the father isn't he? You always looked at him that way you tramp. He was the one that destroyed our marriage! "**

Kevin recalled his father's words and all he could do was rip the newspaper to pieces as he thought, 'You will be sorry! It's all your fault! You destroyed my family! My life!'

With all that anger flames engulfed his form.

'Bayville...you won't know what hit you,' Kevin thought angrily, with his father words replaying once more in his head. And without even knowing how, the earth started to move once more, under his feet, moving towards revenge.

-Acolytes Base -

St. John Allerdyce was doing the only thing that he seemed to do lately. He was laying on his back in his bed thinking, thinking about the only thing that occupied his thought lately, the bosses daughter.

'Wanda...Wan...da... even her name is amazing, it just feels good to say it,' he thought amused. 'She is so beautiful. But how can one get near her and keep his physical integrity? That temper of hers...she is so...dangerous...sexy... and that isn't the only problem; there is also father dearest and that brother of hers... Why can't I keep my mind off her?'

Knock knock

"Johnny boy! Are you there, homme?" Remy LeBeau asked. He poked his end in the pyromaniacs room, only to find his friend in his own little world, lying on his bed with his eyes closed, his red head on his pillow, his arms crossed under it and a smile on his lips. 'Must be thinking about the bosses daughter.'

"John the boss man wants us!"

From his bed, still in the same position John asked, "Yeah...and what does he want?" He then sat up, opening his eyes lazily, noticing that his friend had his trademark smirk on his face. "What?" John asked annoyed.

"Thinking about something good? Or maybe a belle femme?" Remy asked, as his grin got wider.

John frowned and gave Remy a look that clearly said, "How the hell did you know that?"

"Let's go Johnny, Sabertooth and Piotr are already there and the last thing we want is for Magneto to get upset," Remy said smiling at the pyromaniac's confused look.

John reluctantly got up and walked to his friend, Remy gave him his arm and said "Shall we, mademoiselle?"

"Oh… fresh," John answered in a girlly voice and then gave one of his famous laughs as he took Remy's arm and they both walked off to the planning room.

As they reached the planning room opening the door, everyone inside looked at them and then at the screen in front of them. Remy and John took their seats and started to watch a montage.

"Man…I never saw something like that in my life," John said, his eyes wide.

"Yes comrade, that is some good fighting," Piotr said in his monotone voice.

"Who be that?" asked Remy with a perked eyebrow.

"This... is our new addition. We will retrieve this mutant and make an irrefutable offer. I'm sure that everyone will be pleased," Magneto said, with some happiness seeping into his voice.

"A good offer?" Piotr asked, knowing very well what Magneto's offers were.

"Let's just say...we both have unfinished business with a common friend," Magneto said with a grin.

'This time I will get my way! This time...I win Charles.'

* * *

That is it for chapter 2. I hope you like it and please review. Go easy on the flames and constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone would tell me how, i will do the accents.

Here are the questions of the day:

Who is the mutant that the Acolytes were talking about?

And why would the mutant work with them?


	3. The new recruit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

**Review answers:**

**Rysto torcrea:** Thank you so much; you are too kind my friend ;) And way to go, your fist fic is very good (mine sucked so I deleted it). Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Flames101:** Thank you for both the compliment and the advice; I believe I changed that. I'm afraid you are not correct, but you will probably know who it is in the middle of the story even though the mutant's name is actually only said close to the end of the chapter.

**Lone raven:** Hope you enjoy this one too my friend. And never fear the Romy is here. :D

**Guardian of Balance:** Well...blushes that was the best compliment ever :) Thanks for pointing that mistake out, but I really don't know how to correct it without actually erasing the chapter... I'm sorry but I kind of already have the Romy planned. But since you and Flames101 like Scott/Rogue so much I think I can squeeze some of it in here. Thanks for the review and hope you will review again.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

«Telepathic conversations»

**_Song lyrics_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The new recruit

* * *

'They are going to pay... all of them, especially him... he is going to pay with his life... This is all his fault,' the thought came to the bitter, lonely mutant.

**-Back At The Acolytes Base-**

John was lying in his bed with his eyes closed listening to Scoters "Fire." He hoped that the loud techno music could keep his mind off the boss's daughter. It also gave him some inspiration to write; but with all the commotion in the base over the new mutant, he didn't seem to find sanctuary anywhere.

Knock Knock

"Mon ami? Boss said dat it was time to go," Remy said as he turned the knob and poked his head in.

John lazily got up and headed towards his friend, thinking, 'It's time to get the newbie.'

"Johnny...Remy be worried about you mon ami," Remy said with concern in his eyes, as he placed his right hand on his friends right shoulder and started to drag him to the room that Magneto kept his travelling spheres in. "All you seem to do lately is go to your room, lay down, and listen to dat lousy music and sulk around. Listen to Remy... Remy know dat she is a hot femme and all, but you can't have her. So please...for your ami here, would you just forget about her? Dere is plenty of fish in de sea."

"Oh...I can't have Wanda but you can have Rogue?" John asked, amused, with a perked eyebrow, knowing about his friend's monster crush on the X-men Goth.

"Dat is different! Remy's chérie is in love with him; even she knows it, Remy knows she does," Remy said with a smirk, thinking, 'Remy's empathic powers don't lie.'

"Oh please, you told me your self, you almost blew up her hand when you two first met," John said, almost laughing as they stopped walking.

Remy looked at John and then started to laugh as he thought, 'It's true." It was then that Remy had discovered the one and only girl that he would ever love and he was fortunate enough to that she loved Remy too. Yes, his chérie had a crush on Scott Summers but Remy was positive that she would come to her senses; after all it was public knowledge that Scott Summers loved Jean Grey. Besides Remy knew that he was the best choice for the sassy southern girl.

He then placed his arm around John and continued to drag him to the spheres room, as John resumed arguing that he and Wanda belonged together. Remy only laughed, noticing, for the first time, how much both girls were alike. As they arrived at the spheres room they both got in them and headed towards their target.

**-The Mystery Mutant Location, 280 Meters Above The Ground-**

It was a military plane; it had several computers and chemicals on board. They were transporting her from their old facilities to a new one, since she completely destroyed their old complex on her last escape attempt. She almost succeeded, too. So now she was in an adamantium cage, it was the only thing that could withstand those claws of hers. They were the things she hated and loved most in her life, they were the things that made her special and a freak at the same time, but then again her mere existence was unnatural. She was only a clone, after all; she had dark hair and hazel eyes like him, even the same temper, or so she heard.

"Hello," said a man in military uniform, charmingly, to the blond Doctor that was now analysing her.

"Hello," the Doctor replied, with a light smile.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked, obviously without much care for the answer at all.

"I don't know. Her immune system is very different from ours; she responds differently to medication. She gains an immunity to each drug we giver her and we have to get a different kind of drug, each time more powerful," she explained, amazed by the being in front of her. "If the military wanted, they could use her to discover cures to all kind of diseases… but no, they prefer to have her as a weapon."

"Well...aren't you caring," The girl said to the Doctor as she got up and opened her eyes.

"Well I guess that answers my question," The soldier said, rather unenthusiastically, as he looked at her smiling sadistically when he asked, "Ready to be 'Reprogrammed'?"

She walked towards the soldier and got as close as possible, verifying that he was still out of reach as she placed her hands on the bars and with a smile she whispered something unintelligible, then through her head back laughing madly.

"What is so funny? What did you say you freak?" the soldier demanded angrily, as he stepped forward to stand really close to her in order to seem more intimidating.

As soon as the soldier stepped forward the laughter died and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly against the bars of her cell.

She then whispered to him, dangerously, slowly, "I said that it is going to be great seeing that stupid smile on your face disappear as I peal the flesh off your bones."

She unleashed her claws and stabbed the soldier repeatedly with amazing speed. The Doctor ran quickly retrieving the tranquilliser gun. She aimed and shot the girl four times, until she collapsed. It was then that the plane suddenly stopped and everyone hit the ground.

**-Meanwhile The Spheres Landed-**

The plane was a small dot that was right above them.

Magneto turned to his Acolytes and said in his harsh tone, "I trust that you won't fail me now, my Acolytes."

The Acolytes exchanged looks among each other and then looked at their leader who had his arms up and was manoeuvring the plane that held their future ally.

**-Nightfall at the Acolytes Base-**

The unconscious girl had finally woken up; she literally jumped off a king size bed and looked around. She was in a regular bedroom, she guessed; it had dark blue walls, wood furniture, a big closet and a dresser. The bed had a blue comforter. There was also a big window with a balcony. She could see crystal blue water; there was so much of it that it seemed to not have an end.

There were two wooden doors; she opened the first one while unleashing her claws. She was ready to slice anything that came her way, but all she saw when she opened the door was a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, a sink and a bidet. She realised that those facilities were to be used by the owner of the room.

As she turned to go to the other door, she came across a mirror and looked at her self, her clothes were a mess, all torn and dirty. That's when she noticed some clean clothes folded neatly on a chair near the bed. Without delay she put them on, they consisted of a simple dark blue shirt that was kind of tight on the chest area but flared out at her stomach, a pair of black jeans that hung low on her hips and were tight on the butt and thighs but flared out at the bottom and she wore her own boots.

She then walked towards the other door; as soon as she opened it she heard a few voices, three men, each with a distinct accent. One with what sounded like a Russian accent, one that seemed to be American from the south, and another that had a distinctive laughter.

Hurrying she ran in the opposite direction of where the voices came from. If they were able to handle a Hydra plane then they were probably mutants and she knew that they were probably powerful too, so it was better to avoid confrontations. She spotted a door not too far from where she was, so she opened it without even looking inside. A few seconds after that her sense of smell kicked in; as soon as she turned around she was greeted by a monkey like man and an older one that had a friendly smile on his face.

'Oh...if you think I'm going to trust you just because you're smiling, you must be one huge idiot!' she thought angrily.

"You have anything to do with what happened at the plane?" she asked, anger slipping out with every word she pronounced.

"Yes, I did. My associates and I were responsible for you freedom," Magneto stated, as he used his powers to open the metal door behind her, allowing the rest of his Acolytes to enter the room. They all had warm smiles on their faces.

"My freedom? Why do I get the impression that you didn't release me for my beautiful eyes?" she asked sarcastically, with a perked eyebrow.

"Because I didn't. I released you because I want you to help me with something. Don't worry, it will be a partnership since I am sure that you will enjoy helping me," Magneto said, smiling, knowing what her next question was going to be.

"And way is that?" she asked with a frown.

"Because according to the files I posses, is it fair to say that you have a grudge against your...how do I say this...original self...maybe father...anyways I know who and where he is and if you help me he is all yours," Magneto said, knowing this one was in the bag.

"You know where Weapon X is?" she shouted, as she stomped towards him and released her claws. "Tell me now!"

"Calm down, girl!" Magneto ordered, stopping her in her tracks with his powers. "One thing that you must always remember is that I can destroy you, so don't give me a reason to do it."

He then released his hold on her. "Do we have a deal?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, now lets make this fast what do you want me to do?" The mutant girl asked.

"Right now, nothing. You will train and become one of my Acolytes. I will let you know when it is time," Magneto said mysteriously to the girl. "I see you found the clothes that were left for you, unfortunately I don't have anymore of them so my associate, Gambit, will take you shopping first thing in the morning. And please keep in mind that if you run you won't find Weapon X."

Gambit touched her shoulder and said, "Come on chérie, it's best if we feed you now."

She glared at the hand on her shoulder; Gambit instantly removed it and stretched his arm in order to show her the way out.

"By the way. What is your name?" Magneto asked, proud that he made the equally proud teen swallow her pride and submit to his will.

"I don't have one, but the personnel on Hydra called me X-23," The girl answered and left the room accompanied by the tall, dark, handsome Cajun.

**-Later, At The Brotherhood House-**

Wanda was trying to sleep but started to hear things bumping against her window. The first few times she thought it was just the wind but now it had really started to get on her nerves. All of a sudden, a really big rock broke through her window. She got up quickly and headed toward it; she was in no mood to tear up anyone at 3:00 A.M. She opened the window, carefully as to not to cut herself, and poked her head out. Some music started to play and then to her great horror she found Toad serenading her.

**_Baby cakes  
You just don't know, know  
How I, I  
How I like it down low, low  
And I just want you to know  
That I think our love will grow  
We'll take it step by step  
Because I'm not something you own_**

**_Confused? Don't know what I'm feeling  
Confused relationships without meaning  
In the mist I can see it gleaming  
Time to wake up and stop the dreaming  
Coz your my lil' Baby cakes  
And I know you got what it takes  
The way you make me feel  
The way that I am..._**

At this time Wanda hexed her dresser on him and all you could hear was Lance screaming at Blob.

"Blob are you sleeping on the neighbours cat again?" Lance asked angrily, remembering that they all had to listen to the woman yell at them for hours and pay the vets bill the last time he did it.

"A guy does that once and he's branded for life," Blob answered.

"Would you guys shut the hell up? I need my beauty sleep. How else can I remain the living god that I am?" shouted Pietro.

After all the shouting Wanda went back to sleep.

"Baby cakes, your dresser fell on me," Toad whispered, in pain outside.

* * *

That is if for now. Hope you enjoyed it and will review. Remember to go easy on the flames and that I will be more than glad if you give me advice on how to improve my writing. The songs name is "Baby cakes" and is Three of a kind's.

Next chapter: Kevin arrives in Bayville and makes some friends.

Love


	4. The arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

**Review answers:**

**Flames101-** Thanks so much for the compliment. The song is real, actually; it's by a group called Three Of A Kind and is called "Babycakes", the first time I heard it, I swear, I had a vision of the brotherhood scene. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Loneraven-** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it my friend. Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the ideas that you gave me. Hope you like the way this chapter turned out.

**Untouchable hexing witch-** Hex you reviewed jumps up and down like an idiot Don't worry, plenty of Jonda will happen soon as for the Romy it's starting this chapter and the X-etro… let's say that this chapter will be loaded with it and that the queue that Avalanche dropped in chapter 2 is going to fit evil grin My dear, Amarto wasn't on the schedule but I will make some just for you. Just ask away, I long for long reviews. Who is Andy? Lol Love ya lots too :P

Well I hope you all like this chapter too, and that you review.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- The arrival

* * *

'Soon I will arrive in the United States and then…he will pay…' thought a very angry, young boy. 

There were people all around her; they were holding needles and other medical objects. She was scared. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, she didn't do anything wrong, not intentionally. She wanted all of them to just go away, she wanted to go home to her father and her brother, surely they had forgiven her already, after all she had lost her mother recently. It was then that the needle was closing in on her arm and the doctors piercing eyes were on it and with a scream she woke up.

Wanda held her head in both her hands as if that would keep those dreams away; she had been having them ever since she had left the asylum and always woke up at the same moment. She reluctantly got up to go to the bathroom; she splashed some water on her face, looked in the mirror and noticed the bags under her eyes. That's when she went back to her room to look at the clock.

"04:30 A.M. just great," she mumbled to herself as she got under the covers and closed her eyes in the vain hope of falling asleep.

**09:30 A.M. That Same Day**

Mystique was home, so of course the boys were tense, and she kept pacing back and forth.

"It makes no sense! Why would Magneto expose himself like this? My contact in the military informed me that they think a mutant took down that plane… but why would he do that?" Mystique spoke out loud, frustrated.

Against any common sense he had Toad decided to speak, he stepped forward and said, "Well… who says it was him? We are a species in ascension you know!"

'Idiot!' thought Wanda, with indifference.

'Poor man, he died so young,' thought Lance, with pity for his amphibious friend.

'I knew that that big tongue of his would get him into trouble someday, I just didn't know it would be this kind,' Pietro reflected in amusement.

'Toad and his big mouth,' Thought Tabitha, thinking how stupid can a guy be.

'Toad…may he rest in peace,' thought Fred fearing for his friend physical entity.

Mystique turned, started walking slowly kind of like a cat and smiled sweetly at him. Once he was in arms reach she held him up by the collar of his shirt and said with a dangerously low tone of voice, "Do you think that I'm an idiot? After I get the info I went to the place and checked it out; no one could bend metal like that."

She screamed at him, as she threw him across the room. "All of you better be ready for some action because I will find out where Magneto is and when I do I will know where your loyalty lies." The last part was meant for Pietro as she stared directly at him.

**At That Time At Big Apple's Shore**

After a long trip to America Kevin had finally reached the shore; he was in New York City. But he was aware that the journey wasn't over quite yet. He still had to make it to Bayville and that was in upstate New York. Kevin had no idea in how to get there until he saw that a train was heading that way. Kevin boarded it and waited for what seemed to be a lifetime for that train to start moving.

**At That Time That Same Day**

Remy was driving his Austin Martin Vanquish and by this side was X-23; she seemed more relaxed now. At least she hadn't glared at him for a good 20 minutes.

'Remy has t' admit dat she is cute! Not as cute as chere, but pretty enough for Johnny boy… maybe she can help him forget about de bosses daughter,' Remy pondered while giving X-23 a few quick glances. 'Remy had enough of watching Johnny sulk around; he must get back in de saddle! Mon Dius… Remy makes dat sound like de fille is some kind of horse! Would Remy be in for it if Tante Matie had heard you say dat!'

X-23 snuck a look at the southern man that was sitting next to her; he seemed to have what resembled a lost look on his face, like he was somewhere else. But her own attention was claimed as the car pulled over into the parking lot of a rather large building, which seemed pretty nice on the outside.

Remy got out of the car, walked around it and opened the door for X-23, giving her his hand, she looked at it and rolled her eyes while thinking, 'Who are you trying to impress?' as she got up and headed toward this so called mall without any help from anyone.

As entered the mall Remy took her hand and directed her to a store. As they approached the entrance a lady smiled at them and said, "May I help you? Are you two looking for something special?"

Remy smirked, he just couldn't help it, it was stronger than him. He put his arm around her waist and said- still wearing his trademark smirk- "Well…anything ma chere wears is special but if you will please show us de sexiest lingerie you have here we would appreciate it."

That had got them a sassy look from the sales girl and once again Remy couldn't help to add, "I just woke up today and hated all of it, you know… people should keep updating t' keep deir significant other interested."

To say that X-23 was upset would be an understatement, her blood was boiling and before she could say anything the sales girl directed her to the dressing room and placed at least 50 skimpy outfits in there so she could try them on. As she looked at the pile of clothes that just kept on coming she decided, this day was really going to suck!

**Back At the Train**

Kevin looked around and saw what seemed like a happy, normal family; mom, dad and a kid, they were all smiling and talking, they seemed genuinely happy. Kevin frowned and looked away.

Kevin's face turned into one of pure hate as he thought, 'It's not fair… I should have one of those too… he took that away from me, all the bad that happened to me was all his fault; it's his fault that I'm miserable, he will pay!'

**Launch Time**

X-23 was tired, all she did was go to stores, try on clothes that either Remy, or the sales woman chose. Remy would tell her if she looked good or bad in them, then she would take them to the counter pay for them then do it again in another store. She now had lingerie, pants, shorts, skirts, shirts, tops and shoes; most of the items were dark, she especially liked dark blue. And she got a new haircut, even though she hated it she had to admit, Remy had excellent taste. He had told her that they would be done in an hour or two, something about perfumes and make-up, but now they would eat.

They sat across from each other. Remy had told her not to expect fine cuisine, but she thought the food was decent enough.

X-23 had noticed a crowded 0table; there were at least 7 girls that were splitting their time between ogling Gambit and the guy that was sitting at their table. X-23 had to admit that the guy was probably the best looking guy that she had ever seen, but then again she had only been out for a couple of hours. The girls seemed to laugh at everything that the guy said it was annoying as hell.

Remy followed X-23's sight line and smirked at the sight that he had encountered. Soon their food arrived, yet that seemed to go unnoticed to Remy's companion, X-23, as well as a sapphire-eyed boy sitting near by. Something that didn't go unnoticed to Remy was that the sapphire eyes that just recently had recognized him were no longer on him but on his "date".

**Pietro's Table**

Pietro was having a good day, he was taking a few girls out, and he was good looking as always. Most importantly, his hair hadn't put up a fight this morning, and now for the cherry on top of the cake, Remy, the so called King of Hearts and as far as Pietro was concerned only rival as ultimate player (sure Lance could be competition, but Kitty Cat had taken care of removing him off the market and the Australian wasn't exactly easy competition, but still in Pietro's mind Remy was the one to fear) Remy was there and his date couldn't take her eyes of the dazzling Pietro. He was going to humiliate Gambit and let him know that he was the master of seduction and that Bayville was his territory.

**Back at Remy's Table**

Remy kept looking at X-23 then at Pietro, Pietro, X-23, X-23 Pietro and so on, and then it hit him; he could have some fun with this.

"Remy t'inks dat blue eyes dere likes you chere!" Remy said with his most innocent smile. "You like what you see too, non!"

X-23 blushed at the comment but then put herself together and glared at the smiling Cajun.

"Oh come on petite…admit it! You have been staring at de homme for de last five minutes!" Remy said as he got up. "Remy will pay our check so we can get back t' shopping my chere."

**Back at Pietro's table**

"Oh Pietro you are so cute!" said the girl that was standing at his right.

"Yeah…that's great Sherlie," Pietro said absently, while liking his lips. 'It's time to work your charm, good looking,' Pietro thought as he watched Remy leave, probably to pay the bill.

"Sherlie? Who the hell is Sherlie?" asked the girl angrily, after all she had been sitting near him for at least half an hour and he hadn't heard a word, not even her name.

**Back at X-23's table**

A torrent of wind blew by and X-23 picked up a scent; it smelled really good, it smelled like really expensive cologne that a woman tried to talk Remy into buying just moments ago.

"Well…hello good looking!" said Pietro as he took the sit next to X-23's.

X-23 jumped slightly in surprise, but then resumed her glaring; she crossed her arms over her chest and asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

Pietro was taken back by her cold tone of voice but quickly shock it off. "Just wanted to talk…so how long have you known Gambit?" he asked, convincing himself that she was just playing hard to get, after all if Remy could play this girl why couldn't he? 'Come on babe, just surrender to Daddy,' he thought, smirking his most charming smirk.

"Gambit? Oh you mean Remy? A day or two take it or leave it!" she answered with a constant frown that clearly showed that she wasn't going to give in to him anytime soon.

'A day and he got a date with this ice cube? Damn the guy is good!' Pietro thought, he then noticed that Remy was walking towards the table. 'This calls for desperate measures,' he thought.

With a swift move Pietro placed a hand behind her head and another on her back and pulled her close, then kissed her with all his might. X-23 was taken aback, there was a conflagration of emotions, there was pleasure from the kiss but mostly there was rage. 'When this is over this albino rat is going to be castrated!' X-23 thought, angrily. As they broke apart Pietro looked up to see a smiling Cajun and then noticed the very, very pissed of girl. X-23 grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and literally dragged him to an isolated place near the bathrooms were nobody could see them and slammed him against the wall. Her face was red with rage; Remy on the other hand was laughing so hard that looked like he might need oxygen.

"What is wrong with you…you moron?" X-23 yelled.

"What! Just moments ago you seemed to like it…like me!" Pietro said just to spite Remy, but it seemed to cause the opposite effect, Remy began to laugh even harder as he watched X-23's expression go from mad to absolute, mortal hate.

"What!" X-23 yelled while extending a claw and pointing it towards his lower regions. "Try to get this through your thick skull I like cancer better than you, you egotistical jerk; do that again and I will chop it off, you pigment-less ass!"

X-23 then let go of him and headed towards a shop that Remy had mentioned earlier.

"Pietro you stud," Remy said between laughs. "Dat was real smooth mon ami, too bad your friends weren't here t' take notes."

"That…that…bitch! She is an ice cube… telling me that I'm an albino rat! Threatening me!" Pietro shrieked in disbelief; looking at X-23's ass, "Man…our kids are going to be good looking!"

**Meanwhile at the X-mansion**

It was a peaceful day at the X-mansion; all was well until a student's scream was heard.

"When…Who like ate my cookies! KURT!" Kitty screamed.

**In the rec room**

"Oops…got to go Jeanny!" Kurt said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jean broke down laughing as Kitty phased through the door and asked in a rather upset tone "Where…is…like…Kurt!"

"Uh… not here!" Jean answered, half frightened because she had never seen Kitty this upset and half amused over the whole situation.

As Kitty was running off she bumped against something hard…or rather someone, as she looked up she saw who she bumped against and asked with a rather diabolical expression. "Have you like seen Kurt?"

"I think I saw him by the pool just now," Answered Scott, feeling sorry for his furry teammate.

"When I, like find him, he will so be sorry, because we will finally see if his insides are like blue too," Kitty said harshly.

As Scott entered the rec room he noticed that Jean was the only one there.

"So…Jean… how are you?" Scott asked nervously while looking out the window.

"Fine…you?" Jean answered, feeling awkward.

"Good! Want to go check out a movie or something?" Scott blurted out.

"Yes! I mean… I'd love to," Jean answered with a huge smile.

These two have been tiptoeing around the fact that they have feelings for each other since they brook up with Taryn and Duncan. Everybody had already noticed it, including someone that had had a monumental crush on Scott, Rogue.

Jean didn't want to hurt her; yes even though the two of them aren't the best of friends she still liked and admired the Goth. She had been through a lot and Jean didn't want to make it any harder for her to be around people than it already was. That was the first reason why Jean hadn't already asked Scott out, but now that she and Rogue had had a strange, but good conversation where the younger girl had admitted that her crush on Scott had ceased to exist, Jean head was way more tranquil. She had been able to see that Rogue was being honest that she truly had been over Scott, not only was she over him she also had a new crush. Jean hadn't been able to find out whom, but that didn't really matter.

"I'll pass by your room at ten P.M. ok?" Scott asked not waiting for her to reconsider.

"That will be fine," Jean said.

**At a bookstore in the mall**

Rogue was looking through the horror/suspense section when she spotted someone in the perfume shop right across from the bookstore. That person had also noticed her and he smirked. She saw that he was talking to someone in there and then walked out to the bookstore and his date walked along side him. They were both carrying a lot of bags; the girl that he had brought with him had a frown on her face and stood in front of Rogue, looking at her from head to toe.

'Nice outfit! Why didn't he take me to her shop!' X-23 thought as she looked at the Goth standing in front of her over.

'What are you looking at? So you have nice clothes big deal,' Thought Rogue while looking at the "competition".

"Who is this?" Rogue asked a little more aggressively than she was going for.

"I like her!" X-23 stated as she turned to face the Cajun. "Much better than the girls that spend all day trying to get into your pants."

Rogue smiled at that and thought 'I misjudged her.'

"I'm his…" X-23 started.

"She be a friend of Pietro's," interrupted Remy with a smirk.

"Ah friend! Of Pietro's?" Rogue replied, with a perked eyebrow.

At the mention of that name X-23's face turned red, she had been asking questions about that guy to Remy.

She turned back to Remy and told him in a dangerous tone, "When I find a way, and believe me I will, you and that…that albino rat will meet, shall we say, an unfortunate accident."

Gambit smirked as Rogue asked him what all that was about. Remy simply answered that love was a blind, but beautiful thing, while he watched X-23 make her way through the many horror books.

"So…mon amour…how about a kiss?" Remy asked flirtatiously while eyeing her carefully.

"Do ya have ah death wish! Want ta end up in ah coma!" Rogue answered with a sigh.

"Maybe it will be worth it, non!" Remy answered with his trademark smirk.

**At the Bayville Train Station 02:00 A.M.**

Kevin walked out of the train to be greeted by no one. With the exception of a few people that had come to pick up their loved ones and the people that worked there, the station was empty. He was tired and hungry, something that he had never been before. His mother had always brought him food at what appeared to him to be the same time. He had a routine and now that he found himself out of it, despite his physical needs, he felt good, he was out of the cocoon that he had been forced to be in for so long.

"Bayville… here I am finally!" Kevin simply stated.

* * *

Well kiddos that was it for this chapter, hope you liked it and that you review, let me know what you think. Me personally, I have no idea how I feel about it. Next chapter should be up next Sunday but no promises are made. I also want to seize the opportunity and answer everyone that read my one shot: 

**Loneraven- **My first reviewer for that fic and also the person that betaed it for me, much thanks to you my friend, I appreciate it greatly and not only because you also posted it on your site so… thank you and love you lots.

**Raniatlw- **Thank you for your compliment, apparently it really wasn't a piece of crap, and the people that read it seemed to actually like it. Yes that part was kind of ironic what more can I say except thank you.

**Untouchable hexing witch-** I'm glad you liked it my friend lol I call you mean because you always seem to end your chapter with cliffs lol Well…I started writing for no reason at all and half an hour later there it was lol Thanks for reviewing you rock

**Manga-sprite-** Thanks lol I love you a ton.

**Scarlet Sapphire-** I'm glad you liked it, and thank you so much for reviewing you won't believe what a review from you means, you are one of my favourite writers here on I will try and write some more this week. Thank you once more.

**Pyromainiac- **Thanks for the complement my fire loving friend, I appreciate it.

Love you all a lot and don't forget to review

Pyro Lady


	5. Differences

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

**Review answers:**

**Loneraven- **Thank you I loved that comment too; it sounded to me like something she would say to him. X-23 Kicks ass, lol. I will do my best. Hope it's soon enough for you my friend.

**Flames101- **I love X-etro (X-23/Pietro). She would teach him how to treat women with respect and would definitely tame him. Yeah lots of people like to make him gay but I believe he is just a womaniser. Hey…if you like the paring I can show you lots of cool fanfics with it in them! Thank you for the review and hope you like this chapter too.

**Untouchable hexing witch- **It was your b-day! Happy birthday (better late than never lol). I too adore X-etro. Are you serious! You and me… writing a fic together! Does little happy dance I'm glad you enjoyed the little Romy moment. We don't want more…we crave for more; your fics create addiction lol I hope it's soon enough for you. Love you a ton .

Well… hope all of you read and enjoy this chapter too.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathic conversations_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Differences

* * *

There he was, standing tall, proud and confident, she couldn't see his face only his claws as he assumed a fighting stance in front of her. She felt scared, but this wasn't the way she was supposed to feel, she was better than him. She was the new model, more modern, even deadlier, the ultimate killing machine, but… he had years of experience on her. No! She would not give up now, she had to make him pay. She would defeat him no matter what, and she could do it.

As the two engaged in mortal combat, mono a mono, she was able to defend each and every single one of his attacks… for a period of time, that is. She stood there while he beat her, she felt helpless as she did her best, but Weapon X managed to finish her off fast and ruthlessly.

Then, as if in a magic trick, he went away and in front of her was a different form, someone younger, slender, and with shinny hair. X-23 had to perk an eyebrow at that… 'What the hell?' was the thought that went through her head. The scenery had changed completely, they were in a comfortable bed and it took X-23 only a moment to realize that it was her own, and equally long enough to realize that she was in one of her skimpy outfits. With one of Pietro's hands resting on one of her thighs and the other one was brushing some strands of hair out of her face. As she lied back his lips were about to, once again, collide against hers and then… she woke up.

X-23 looked around her room to find out she was alone. She let out a sigh, as she had only dreamed the whole encounter… no not dreamed, had an awful nightmare more like it.

She took a look at her self and saw she was covered in sweat. Definitely a nightmare.

"Uhr… that annoying thing, even my dreams he seems to spoil," X said, frustrated, as she got up and headed towards the bathroom for a cool shower.

**Back at the train station**

It had been about fifteen minutes since Kevin had arrived; he had been debating on whether to go right for the kill or if he should wait, get some sleep, feed, shower and maybe change clothes. This debate had been going on since he left, it had been 3 days now. Finally he picked option two. As soon as he left the station he spotted a cab.

"Hello. Are you still on duty?" Kevin asked the driver, politely.

"Yes, sir," the driver answered with a smile.

"Then I would greatly appreciate it if you would show me to a nice motel please," Kevin said with a polite smile as he got in.

As he arrived at his destination Kevin stepped out only to be stopped by the sound of a throat clearing, coming from the driver.

"Sorry kid, you're nice and everything but a guy needs to make a living and you haven't paid your fare yet," The cab driver informed him as nicely as he could.

Kevin smiled as he stared at the driver for a few seconds. The cabbie shook his head and looked back at Kevin with a smile.

"Have a good night kid," The cab driver said.

'I think I'm getting the hang of this!' thought Kevin, happily. 'Rest today, fight tomorrow.'

**X-mansion at 8:00 A.M.**

"Jean! Kitty! Kurt! Rogue! Everyone! Come on, we're going to be late," Scott shouted, as he struggled with his books.

"I'm here Scott," Jean announced, with a shy smile.

"Yeah…like don't blow a blood vessel," Kitty said, in her usual valley girl tone.

"Guys, come on. I can't be late or my Nazi-of-a-teacher will have my head," Rogue added, rolling her eyes at the little argument that was created over nothing and was a mere waste of time. She walked towards Scott's SUV.

As they left the institute, Rogue noticed a blond guy about their age looking strangely at the paper he was holding and then at the institute. It might seem stupid but it appeared to her like it was the institute's address.

'Well, who are these people? Your students, Xavier? Interesting,' Kevin thought with a smirk, as he shoved the paper back into his jeans back pocket and got into his cab. "Follow that SUV please."

**At the Brotherhood's house at that same time**

"Guys, are we doing this or what?" Lance yelled at rest of the brotherhood.

"Calm down Lance. I'm here," Wanda hissed, as she opened the door and took the passengers seat, turning on the radio. Nirvana's 'You know you are right' was on. 'Oh goody, I just couldn't wait for this great music choice,' Wanda thought as she placed her Lacuna coil's CD on and the song Haven's a lie started to play.

Lance looked at Wanda as he noticed that she was changing CDs, he thought about saying something but then came to his senses; after all what good would that be, she would just hex him unconscious and have her way anyways.

"Babycakes! Why are you riding shotgun? You are so far away from me," Toad whined, while eyeing Lance carefully.

"Exactly! Need I say more?" Wanda said, wondering if she made the right choice by wanting to attend school.

Soon the car was full, Pietro, Toad and Tabby were in the back seat; Fred had left earlier for school.

**At the Acolytes base at that moment**

"Johnny boy, we have t'go now mon-ami, if we are going t'arrive on time," Remy shouted, as he looked around the base for his pyromaniac friend. "John if ya don't show dis minute, Remy will leave wit'out you. Remy is not about t'lose a chance of being wit' chere because of you. Johnny… Remy t'ought you wanted t'see your belle witch… John!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch mate! I'm here, I just waited a bit for the Sheila here." St. John's thick, Aussie accent ensued through the base until they at last met.

"What do you mean? What 'Sheila'?" Remy inquired, and then his questions were answered as he laid his eyes on X-23.

**Later at Bayville high**

The halls were crowded as students made their way to their classes; it was going to be the last one before lunch break.

**Jean's class**

Jean Grey walked into her philosophy class, well aware that her old friend, Taryn, was also in attendance. Jean didn't let Taryn's mean looks get her down. She had thought about this carefully, she wasn't going to resort to violence, but she wasn't about to let Taryn walk all over her either. Jean was going to show herself superior to all that nonsense, superior to Taryn and her gossiping behind everyone's back. Jean could hardly believe that she once called that cobra her friend.

"Hello class. Today's topic for the class is romantic love," the teacher said as she walked in.

'Nice… Just what I needed,' thought Jean, while rolling her eyes.

**Kitty and Kurt's class**

They both sat down at their seats and waited anxiously for their class to end. They hated Math; Kitty usually did well at it, but the class was just one giant migraine.

"Have you noticed that time passes slower in math class, slower than in any other of our classes? Its like time just doesn't want to go forward or something," Kurt whispered to Kitty in realization.

"What you are, like, talking about is very simple to explain, you see when you want something to pass by fast you are like constantly looking at your watch and that makes it look like time stands still," Kitty said smartly, taking a quick look at her own watch.

**Rogue and Wanda's class**

Wanda was sitting at the back of the classroom where she decided was best to sit; she didn't want any of these stupid morons trying to talk to her.

Meanwhile the rest of the students made their way inside the classroom. There was this group of boys that were talking amongst each other; they wouldn't stop look at her, which was annoying her. It was then that one of them made their way towards her.

"Hey… I'm Kent, what's your name?" the guy asked; he was a bit taller than her, he had brown eyes and brown hair with a smile on his face. He kept glancing at his friends who were constantly looking at him and laughing.

"Name's Wanda; want a scar to show your friends?" Wanda said more than asked.

Kent turned away and said to his friends, "Told you she was a freak."

Wanda's hands started to turn blue; it was then that she felt a clothed hand touch her arm.

"No, don't give them a reason to expel you, and don't let them know they got to you or they won't quit messing around," Rogue said while looking at Wanda's eyes.

Wanda glared at the hand on her arm; Rogue quickly removed it and took at seat by her side. Wanda glared at that too, Rogue's response was a simple glare back. As Wanda was about to say something the English teacher walked in.

**At lunch time**

Lance saw Kitty and the rest of the X-men, with the exception of their fearless leader, outside at the most isolated side of the parking lot and decided to go and talk to her. When he was about two meters away from her he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back hard. As he turned around he came face to face with his least favorite classmate, Scott Summers.

"Where do you think you are going Alvers?" Scott asked, getting in his face.

"That depends… if you don't let go of me, I suppose I'm going to kick your ass," Lance said, as he too got in Scott's face.

"Like you could, shakedown," Scott said, defiantly.

A few feet away, the Brotherhood watched the contest between the two mutants; it was quickly escalating into a full-blown fight.

Wanda was getting fed up with Cyclops, he just wouldn't quit getting on Lance's case and she didn't understand way. If it was Pietro she would understand, but Lance… he was possibly the nicest guy that she had ever met.

Things were about to get physical and the rest of the X-men had already taken Scott's side, all except Kitty; she was trying to calm things down rather unsuccessfully.

Wanda stood up and headed their way; the rest of the Brotherhood followed her closely.

"Keep your distance Alvers," Scott yelled. "You're nothing but trouble."

"Funny you should say that, since you are the one that decided to start this little scene," Wanda announced, as she took her place in front of Lance and glared at the figure in front of her.

"Look the rest of the loser-hood to the rescue," Evan said sarcastically, with a smirk.

Wanda's blood began to boil and her hands started to glow blue until a voice from the other side decided to step in.

"Shut your mouth porcupine, because unless ah bumped mah head somewhere, tha last time we got inta a fight with Wanda we lost," Rogue said, with her hands on her hips. "Besides ah think this is just stupid. This is between Kitty and Lance and ah think she's a big girl, therefore capable of making her own decisions."

"Rogue you can't honestly be taking their side. We're a team and we must stick together," Jean said, looking at Rogue with wide eyes, as if Rogue had just broken the most sacred of the commandments.

**On the school's roof**

'This keeps getting better and better by the minute,' Kevin thought. He noticed three forms watching the show as well, until a few seconds ago, now they were jumping the wall walking towards the X-men and the Brotherhood.

**Back at the verbal fight**

"Hey Scott, does your girlfriend make you buy her hair dye too? From the looks of it you do, because her red hair is a different shade today," Pietro taunted with a smirk, knowing that he had touched a soft spot.

"I had enough of this." Scott stated, as he placed his hands on his shades ready to lift them up. But was interrupted by a playing card that was about to touch the ground.

"Run!" Rogue yelled, and everyone ran in all different directions.

As the card touched the ground a small explosion was heard nothing alarming, but enough to make a small hole where it came in contact with the ground.

"So this is the teaching facility you were talking about? I'm not impressed," X-23 said derisively, looking at the boys as if what just happened was absolutely normal.

By accident Scott's glasses fell off and blasted the girl; she got stuck on the wall that she had recently jumped over.

At the sight of this, Pietro ran towards Scott and pushed him hard and said, "What the hell was that for? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"By the time I'm done with him he won't be able to breath!" X-23 shouted as she ran towards Scott. She punched and kicked him repeatedly until he was on his knees, she then moved in for the kill as she unleashed her adamantium claw. At the sight of them, Jean used her telekinetic powers to lift the smaller girl into the air. X-23 squirmed to break free.

Pyro switched his lighter on and manipulated the fire to look like Storm up in the air, diving down on Jean. Making Jean lose her hold on X-23, who promptly landed on her feet and ran to the nearest X-men, which happened to be Iceman. He noticed that she was running towards him, so he promptly froze her legs to the ground. She looked down and smirked; unleashing her claws she promptly shattered the ice. Iceman was amazed but quickly snapped out of it, he created an ice spike and threw it at her, she shattered it with her claws and continued to move forward, until she was about two meters away from him.

As Bobby was silently kissing the world goodbye, Kurt, who noticed his friend's distress, ported near him, placed his hand on Bobby's and ported both of them away.

"Scott do something, the professor will have our heads for fighting at school and using our powers before the public eye," Jean said, frantically, as she created a telekinetic bubble around herself to avoid being reduced to ashes by Pyro.

X-23 looked around for Bobby, she found him near the wall. She ran to him determined to slice anything that came in her away. As she ran she found there were two people in her way, Lance and Kitty. She immediately unleashed her claws as soon. As she was going to rip them to pieces, Kitty hugged Lance and phased them both through her.

"Kitty she's gone now," Lance stated slowly when she didn't let go.

"I know," Kitty replied as she hugged him closer.

'She isn't bad for a bubbly kind of girl,' X-23 thought, as she kept on running towards Iceman.

As soon as Bobby noticed her coming his way again he decided to hide behind the most powerful, mean and courageous mutant that he knew and hoped that she would protect him.

Wanda looked at Bobby then at X-23 as she kept on running.

'Nice time to grow a heart Wanda,' Wanda thought, as she glared at X-23.

X-23 smirked. "What are you, his big sister?" X-23 asked, mockingly.

"No," Wanda answered coldly, with her own menacing smirk. Her hands started to glow blue. "I'm simply your worst nightmare."

"Feisty and powerful I assume. Just my kind of woman," X-23 said, oozing in confidence.

Still tormenting Jean, along with Jubilee and Ray, who had of course came to her rescue, Pyro was having a good time.

"You stay away from them, you lunatic," Roberto yelled angrily, as he descended upon Pyro; ready to knock him out with his super strength. Pyro simply smirked as he manipulated a certain fiery form so she would stay suspended in the air between both Roberto and himself. It was then that he looked to the other side, the one near the school's wall to find X-23 in a fighting stance in front of Wanda. His heart skipped a beat; he would not let anyone hurt his beautiful witch.

"Here go fetch," Pyro said as he threw Amara as far as he could. Roberto of course fled as quickly as he could and when Amara was about to take the worst fall ever Roberto caught her.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your flight, and feel free to fly Roberto air lines anytime," Roberto said with a flirtatious smirk as he landed. To that, Amara's response was to giggle.

John on the other hand was not one bit amused, he didn't want to hurt his new team member but he would not allow anyone to hurt Wanda. So he did what he did best, set things on fire. He created a trail of fire that separated not only X-23 from Wanda but also, Pietro from Evan, Toad from Kurt, Fred and Tabby from Rogue and Gambit, Lance and Kitty from Scott, Rahne, Sam and Jamie. And with that he looked at Jean and said, "Maybe we should all pipe down for a little while. Don't you agree Red?"

Jean looked around at her peers and noticed that even though they were bigger in number they were being defeated. Evan had more than his fair share from Pietro, Kurt and Toad were equal, Rogue didn't appear to be hurt but Jean had seen that Magneto's team member had protected her more than once much to Rogue's apparent dislike, and Wanda was protecting Bobby but they couldn't expect her to fight that girl so she simply said, "Yeah definitely."

"Good then we agree, I'm taking your word for it. If you fail to keep it I will take it personally and I will burn your institute to the ground, with you in it," Pyro said, maliciously with a serious expression, quite unlike himself. He ordered the flames to die and walked towards his teammates.

Scott was about to do something when he hared Jean say in his head,

_Stop Scott. What do you think you are doing?_

_We will not be defeated, by them! There are more of us, _he replied

_I know, and unless you've failed to notice we are losing, so get it together and be grateful that Pyro, of all people, is showing more common sense than you, _she scolded back

_Fine!_

As Pyro passed by Rogue and Remy he simply smirked as Rogue's chin had hit the ground, the Cajun had protected her and then his pyrokinetic friend had stopped a battle that he was winning.

"Wow that was weird." Rogue said amazed.

"Je Sais mon amour. But now Remy has t'go," he said, he quickly kissed her cheek, not giving her powers enough time to kick in. Then he ran after his friend. Rogue lifted her gloved hand to touch her cheek, not wanting the feeling of his lips on her cheek to go away.

As both the Acolytes directed themselves to pick up their newest member they got lots of looks. The X-men looked at them with ether a relieved look, because they were going away, or with an almost hateful one, because they were the enemy. The brotherhood members had nothing but amazement in their eyes.

"Come on cherie 's time t'go now," Remy cajoled with a gentle smile.

"But…but… I want to stay… she's so powerful… can't I even try," X-23 whined as a child would if their mother forced him out of a candy store.

"No! You can't hurt her do you understand? I won't let you," Pyro yelled, unintentionally.

X-23's eyes went wide, she hadn't known the fire lover for a long time but she was able to guess that that wasn't his usual way of talking, since Remy's eyes were wide as well.

"Ok! Let go then," X-23 yelled back and she walked away fuming.

Wanda looked at Pyro then at her feet as her cheeks began to get warm and the single thought that was going through her head was, 'Please let me not be blushing… Please let me not be blushing… Why would he say something like that?'

Pyro walked away, giving Wanda a second look thinking, 'Wow she must be really mad her cheeks are flushed and everything. Stupid…Stupid…Stupid… did you have to say all that! John you can be such an ass when you put your mind to it.'

"Well… interesting bunch of new characters we have here, and Charles doesn't seem to keep his students in line…good. Easier for me to kill," Kevin said with an evil grin.

* * *

And so we conclude our fic for today next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Please read and review and give me a piece of your minds.

Lots of love.

Anna


	6. Thoughts and actions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

**Review answers:**

**Loneraven- **I'm glad you liked it; yeah the hair dye comment just had to go there, I started all the argument with that line in mind, more couple goodness to come, hope you enjoy it and review.

**Flames101- **Wow, you really liked that chapter, I loved your review , the Toad and Wanda part just came out naturally. The Kitty explanation is actually mine, I had a conversation like that with my best friend only it wasn't a math class it was Portuguese which is a lot worst believe me. I loved that you loved the Lance line, its one of my favorites too. More couple goodness in this chapter read and review please.

**Tigerlilly1234- **I'm happy you liked it so far. Kevin is an interesting character and I'm glad that that was your perspective of him. Read and enjoy.

**Untouchable hexing witch- **No problem about the late review, better late than never . Wow... writing a fic with you would be great; I love your fics. I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I can't wait for more of your great fics. Lots of love.

Well...kids that was it! Hope you like this chapter too. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Loneraven for helping me write it she is a great gal.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Thoughts and actions

* * *

---At the Acolytes Base---

The three individuals had finally arrived at the base. During the entire ride "home" X-23 had glared at John from the back seat, John spent the entire ride looking out the window and Remy had turned on the radio to dodge the questions asked by X-23 about his relationship with Rogue. As they finally arrived at the base they each headed towards their own rooms.

"What happened?" Piotr asked worriedly, as his teammates passed by him silently.

---Gambit's Room---

Remy walked into his room and closed the door behind him. The room he occupied had white walls and ceiling, all the furniture in the room was done in black wood- a dresser, a closet, two bed tables and between them a king size bed, that had black silk sheets, a black blanket, and a black comforter- a body length mirror and from the room's balcony you had a beautiful view of the sunrise. But now the only thing that caught the eye was a lighthouse far away.

He walked towards his stereo and popped in one of his jazz cds; he slightly swayed to the music as he selected something to wear. He decided for a simple pair of black silk pants, black cotton shirt and black cotton boxers with the words Sex God in the middle written in red. He picked up his selected clothes and headed towards his bathroom.

As he entered his shower and turned on the warm water his thoughts went to the beautiful Rogue. As he remembered what that light, brief kiss that he had given her earlier felt like he touched his lips in the hope that more of them would happen.

No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he loved Rogue, loved her desperately and that scared him because it showed when he looked at her, when he talked to her, even when he thought about her; it made him transparent and vulnerable, something that he tried badly to avoid.

The last thing he wanted was a serious commitment, after all, the reason he was on Magneto's team was because his father wanted him to get married to Belladonna...just the thought of her made him have chills all over his body. He despised her; she was absolutely obsessed with him. Her name said it all, it described her perfectly, Belladonna, Italian for beautiful lady and also the name of a certain type of herb that was poisonous. She was both to him, she was beautiful-blond, blue eyes and had a good body, but her beauty was...common, he preferred something different with a certain edge to it- and poisonous because he remembered times when she would treat other girls by killing them for only looking at him. And if he said that he wanted out of that arrangement of theirs, she would cry and run to daddy who of course would go complain to his father, who would promptly have a talk with him and slowly explain that he HAD to marry her or else people would die. He wouldn't...couldn't live like that, "at gun point" and even though he knew that Rogue wasn't like Belladonna, it still frightened him to have a serious relationship. But he knew that sooner or later it would happen, he would say the words that he knew she wanted to hear.

---At That Time In X-23's Room---

X-23 stormed into her room, and pacing back and forth she kept talking out loud to herself, upset.

"Why? Why did he stop me? I would have loved to fight that girl. She is one of the most powerful mutants alive! Is it such a crime to want to check if I could take her? But no… he had to step in and ruin it for me. And I was having such a good time. I bet those X people are still talking about me. Ice pick is probably going to have nightmares about me."

That last part brought a smile to her lips, but it soon vanished as she thought about the whole incident.

'Pietro tried to defend me. Why? I don't understand!' she thought wildly. 'Remy told me that he would do just about anything to have a girl and then he would just get rid of her. Why would he do something like that? Why bother?

'He is cute, though! What! I didn't just think that! He _is_ messing with my mind.'

---At That Moment in John's Room---

John walked into his room and went straight to bed. His room was much like his companions; he too, had a king size bed between two bedside tables, a dresser, a closet and a private bathroom. Except for a few differences, his walls were orange and his ceiling red, there were a few cool dragon drawings in black on both the walls and the ceiling; his furniture was of regular wood that John made the point of keeping clean and shiny. There was also incense burning, almost all the time. All over, on the floor, on the dresser and on the bedside table candles of all shapes, colours and states of burning.

He couldn't stop thinking about her; it was getting to the point where he would actually have dreams about her every night. Everything would remind him of her but the question remained, how to tell her that he loved her? How to make her love him back?

"This love crap is complicated!" John yelled, frustrated, as he buried his head in his pillow. "What should I do? Why can't it be like in my books? Why can't I just tell her and then she says it back to me?"

'She probably hates me. But what did I expect? I am one of her father's lackeys. No John, stop feeling sorry for yourself! You will get her...eventually...oh God I'm going to get killed, if not by her, by her father or her brother. Then why am I so fricking happy about it? Because I got to know her and she now knows me,' John thought as he slowly fell asleep.

"Wanda...you smell...like...cinnamon...pretty witch." These were the words that came out of his mouth as he once again dreamed of her.

---A Few hours later in Lance's Jeep---

It had been a tough day for all the members of the brotherhood, first there were the classes that they shared with the X-men, then there was the fight with both the X-men and the Acolytes, then there was the new girl they had with them, then they had to ture up with the looks from all the goody two shoes.

"That was weird! Why were they there? Why would Magneto send them?" Lance wondered out loud, as he drove his jeep towards the brotherhood's boarding house.

"I don't think he sent them," Pietro said quietly from the back seat.

He had remained silent all day; he didn't seem to be there at all. The girls that were trying to go out with him got nothing but short, negative responses like, "Leave me alone," and "Go away." The teachers didn't get much more from him either, except that he actually was quiet for a change.

'Why did I try to defend her? I mean I know she is a nice piece of ass and everything but that was uncalled for. And Gambit? What was he thinking when he decided to take her there? I mean she _is_ a girl, she could have gotten hurt! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care about what happens to that...that... hell I don't even know her name why do I care? Why can't I take my mind of her? This is driving me insane!' Pietro thought, thoroughly confused.

"And what was all that about with Pyro?" Toad asked as he stood up in the back. "That guy is insane with his stupid addiction to fire. If it wasn't for him we would have creamed the X-geeks."

Wanda's ears shot up at the sound of his name, Pyro; he had helped her, even though she really didn't need it and he had also protected her from his own teammates. That meant something, didn't it? Yeah, it meant that he cared about her; but why, why would he care? She barely even knew him and yet she found herself zoning out, on more than one occasion, having her mind completely occupied by him. She thought of him all the time; at first she thought that it was because he worked for her father but now...she wasn't so sure.

"And isn't he ugly! I bet the only girlfriends that he can get are the ones he makes out of fire." At this point Tabitha, who was seating in the back seat right behind Lance, noticed that Wanda's brow was twitching at every word that was being uttered by Toad. "But then again that's because he can't get a perfect girlfriend like mine," Toad continued as he leaned against Wanda's shoulder.

'Now you done it, stupid,' Tabitha thought.

Wanda's hands started glowing blue; she turned to the back and hexed him 20 meters away from the jeep. Lance slammed the brakes as everyone turned to see if Toad was still alive, everyone except Wanda that is.

"Let's go! He's fine. He'll able to walk home," Wanda assured them, as she turned on the radio. Lance looked back and saw that Toad was opening his eyes and had his head held up off the ground, so there was nothing more to do except press on the gas and go.

---At The High School---

Everyone was gone, all the teachers, the cleaning crew and of course the students. Kevin headed towards the door, which gave people access to the roof. Since the door only opened one way he had to use his powers to go through. He opened a hole in it and easily passed through. As soon as he did it closed behind him.

He was on his way to the principal's office; he had been looking for it for about 10 minutes and finally found it at the end of a corridor. It was a regular wooden door with a small glass window that had Principal Kelly's name on it. All Kevin could do was smile as he once more made use of his powers to go through the door.

Kevin looked around it was a regular office; it had a rather large wooden desk, a black leather chair behind it, and in front of the desk, two wooden ones with black cushions on them. On the right there was a couch that really reminded him of a psychologist's office. But all this didn't matter to Kevin, as he found what he was looking for. Kevin sat in Kelly's chair and started up his computer. He went through several files to find what he came looking for.

"Well...lets see... here we are," Kevin muttered, as he finally opened the file that he was looking for.

"Adler, Anna Marie; Age 18, transferred from Mississippi. The girl with the gloves, don't know her powers but she can fight. Alvers, Lance; Age 18, from Illinois, the earth guy... Aquilla, Amara; Age 15, from...Nova Roma... where the hell is that...Crisp, Ray; Age 16... the electricity guy. Da Costa, Roberto; Age 16, from Brazil, not much of a threat. Daniels, Evan; Age 16, New York, looking good here. Drake, Robert; Age 16, this must be the ice guy, got to watch out for this one. Dukes, Fred; Age 18, nothing special. Grey, Jean; Age 19, from Connecticut, if this is the best Xavier has he is going to parish easily. Guthrie, Samuel; Age 16, Kentucky, more southern hospitality I see. Madrox, Jamie, Age 13, come on Xavier, now you use kindergarten kids to do your fighting... Maximoff, Pietro; Age 18, New York, speedy... interesting. Maximoff, Wanda; Age 18, New York. Wow talk about skeletons in the closet... mental institution... can't quite get what her powers are but I definitely need to watch my back with this one, and she isn't too bad to look at either. No wonder fire boy wanted her in one piece. Pryde, Katherine; Age 17, from... Illinois, I bet that was when she met my buddy rocky there. Sinclair, Rahne; Age 14, Scotland, I have a countrywoman here, too bad she will have to die too. Smith, Tabitha; Age 16, bomb girl... Summers, Scott; Age 19, Missouri, the guy that created all that ruckus, and I'm just guessing, the alpha male, the leader of Xavier's team. Tolansky, Todd; Age 17, there is a face only a mother could love. Wagner, Kurt; Age 17, from Germany...who are you? You are a mutant, you have the same mailing address as the others but I don't think I saw you there..."

A few minutes later the room started to bend.

"Where are they? I'm missing at least 4 mutants. I was so sure they would be here." Kevin switched the printer on and printed all the files that he could find on the mutants. "Well...like mother used to say, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade."

---At The Acolytes Base---

All the Acolytes were sitting in the planning room; Magneto had requested their presence after being informed that three out of his four Acolytes had been involved in a fight at Bayville High.

"Well... I heard that you fought the X-men and the brotherhood today, and that you almost won, and if that was all I would be quite pleased, but it wasn't!" Magneto bellowed as he passed from side to side in front of his acolytes and stopped in front of Remy and started speaking again. "Gambit, you fought in favor of the X-men. Now, I never minded your personal life before and I won't now either, but I hope that when the time comes you know where your loyalty lies. And that then you are able to, how should I put it, get rid of whatever feelings you have for that girl and do what you must with no hesitation."

He passed once more, this time stopping in front of X-23. "And you! You knew nothing about this mess we have with both those teams, yet you decided to butt in. Although, I like your enthusiasm and the fact that not only are you a powerful ally, you are also an effective assassin but you make no distinctions between them. The brotherhood, even though I don't fully have peaceful relations with Mystique, is still not to be fought against like that. Not without specific orders from me. And also the fact that Weapon X is allied to the X-men is a distraction to you, and since you are not to be trusted with anything that involves him, I will take measures to make sure you behave from now on. I can't afford you ruining it and following one of those brats home and offer your brain to Charles to take a peak at."

X-23 frowned at that and pouted as she thought, 'Damn it, I had a perfect plan and he spoils it!'

Magneto passed once more this time directing himself to the remaining Acolyte that was in the fight. "And you... what is wrong with you? If X-23 was to fight Wanda your job was to support her, not defend the enemy! You need to get over the guilt of the brainwash... so Wanda was oblivious to her past for a few months, in that time she was happy and you can always take comfort in the fact that you objected to it and that there was nothing you could have done."

John gritted his teeth and gripped the bench hard as he heard the barbarities that were coming out of that man's mouth. 'I can't believe that I care more about her than her own father! No wonder she hates him, he is a monster. Look at that, not a hint of remorse for messing with his daughter's head. Shut up! Shut up! You know nothing about her, about your own daughter. And no I won't let anybody touch her! Not now not ever! I will always protect her! Whether it is from X! From you! Or even from herself!'

As Magneto finally shut up he said, "Now everyone leave please, except you Pyro!"

As everyone left Magneto looked at the pyromaniac and said with his usual emotionless tone, "I need you to go to the Brotherhood Boarding House and deliver a message to Pietro. X-23 will need someone to watch over her and since he seems to be the only one that can keep up with her so be it, I will enrol her in all of his classes and he will keep an eye on her at all times. I need you to leave now."

Pyro got up with a smile on his face; after all he was going to be the bearer of good news.

---At The Brotherhood Boarding House---

Wanda was up in her room; ever since they got home no one would stop questioning her about what had happened between her and Pyro. What made him protect her? She would usually tell them off, and was just grateful that they were gone. Lance went to the store and took Fred and Todd with him, now only she and Pietro were home. He was downstairs while Wanda was hexing things right and left, she had broken everything that she could.

"Why? Why can't you stop thinking of him?" Wanda screamed. As she threw things at the walls she heard the doorbell ring and an Aussi accent.

---A Few Minutes Before On A Red Supra---

"Oh come on Sheila, quit pounding it isn't so bad," John said as he shifted the gear.

"Not so bad! Not so bad! How can you say that? Not only will I have a babysitter, but it's going to be that...that... guy," X-23 stuttered out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Lets just get this over with."

A few seconds later the car pulled over at the brotherhood boarding house. Both the Acolytes got out of the car and walked to the door; John rang the doorbell.

Pietro got brought back to the real world by the noise and went to answer the door.

There standing before him was the object of his thoughts; they exchanged looks, which did not go unnoticed by John.

"Hey mate, Daddy Magneto has an early Christmas present for you! It's a little Wolverine. Enjoy!" John said as he pushed X-23 slightly forward.

As their bodies touched both of them blushed, and stared deep into each other eyes as they inhaled each other scents.

At that moment Wanda walked downstairs and soon enough laid eyes on that little display of something that resembled some sort of caring, even concern for another human being but then she looked closely at the girl and promptly recognized her.

"What do you want? Back for us to finish what we started?" Wanda said as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No!" John said a bit to loud and quickly, then he finished with, "We just stopped by to talk to your brother."

X-23 looked at John's face and felt like gagging; he had that sick, puppy love face. And then she glanced at Wanda and noticed that even though she was presenting a cool and collected front, she couldn't glare at the Australian. In fact, she was giving her all not to jump into his arms and proclaim her ever-lasting love.

"What about?" Wanda asked in a low, almost, shy matter.

"Nothing much, just to tell him that we will be seeing a lot of each other now that I'm to attend your school," X-23 answered as she placed her hands in her front pockets and walked towards Pietro. She stared him down, examined him from head to toe and said, "Man its gonna suck having you as my god damn babysitter. At least when I'm with John we get to do a lot of destruction. With you all we'll ever do is stand in front of a mirror while you check your ass out. I'll miss Pyro."

--- In a Large Building Not To Far Away ---

"Interesting development. Time to go though," Kevin said before he jumped and landed gracefully on the ground and got in a car. "This driving business can't be that hard."

* * *

That is it for this chapter, next one will be better, I promise, sorry for the lameness of this one, but anyways review and tell me what you thought and give me ideas for the next one.

Lots of Love

Pyro Lady


	7. Fallen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel.

**Review answers:**

**Flames101 **– I'm glad you liked Remy's underwear yeah the story is going and I followed your advice, hope you like this chapter too and remember that you are free to give me more advice: P

**Tigerlilly1234 – **I'm glad you like Kevin like I said before and yes I like him too; he is a bit troubled but we can see that there is some good in him. Hope you still think that about the chapter once you read it. Thank you I'm doing what I can to make the characters as loyal to the show as possible but with a touch of me.

**Loneraven – **I'mglad you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this one too. Feel better and I can't wait to start writing the fan fiction with you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

«Phone conversations»

Well, now that I answered your reviews please read and enjoy this chapter and if it isn't too much trouble let me know what you think with a review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Fallen

* * *

Kevin was watching from a safe distance as X-23 and Pyro drove off. He was having some difficulty driving, but all in all he was doing great for someone that never had had driving lessons and never even touched a steering wheel.

"Bloody hell…what is that wanker doing?" Pyro said as he looked through the rear-view mirror at the car that was behind his own.

"Hey? Where did you learn how to drive?" X-23 shouted as she poked her head out the window.

A few minutes went by, Pyro turned to X-23 and said, shaking his head, "When will people learn! You shouldn't drink and drive."

It only took a few more minutes before Kevin said to himself, 'what the hell,' and used his powers to make his trip go smoothly.

**At that moment in the X-mansion**

Cerebro was going off a lot lately. During the previous evening it had went off twice, but only for a few seconds, and it hadn't been able to pin point who was causing it. Charles suspected that it might have been a malfunction and called Hank to take a look but so far he couldn't find anything that could explain it.

"I'm telling you, I can't come up with an explanation," Dr. McCoy said, getting desperate as Cerebro went off once more.

"Well, you better find out what is causing this ruckus, because Chuck isn't happy about his little gismo being broken," Wolverine stated, with his arms crossed over his chest.

**At that time in the X-mansion's laboratory**

"Professor…it's for you, from Scotland," Bobby said with a smirk, as he handed the phone to the X-men's founder. "It's a Woman…"

The Professor instantly noticed the smirk on his student's face and tried to ignore it as he took the phone.

«Hello» Said the voice from the other side, which Charles promptly recognized as being Moira's.

«Moira, it has been a while. How are you? » Charles asked, with a smile.

«I'm ok, I guess… Well actually, not so good… I need you to come to Scotland right away, please Charles! I'm in desperate need of your help. Kevin is missing and I looked all over Scotland and I still don't know where he is and frankly I'm starting to panic.» Moira said worriedly, stuttering occasionally.

«Moira please calm down! I'm on my way and I'm bringing Ororo with me. We will find him. » The Professor said adamantly, as he gripped the phone with both his hands, trying to somehow ease her pain.

«Thank you Charles. Please hurry. » Moira said between sobs.

Charles handed the phone over to the young boy and told him to go call Ororo. He headed over to get the Jet ready.

**A few minutes later**

"Strap yourself in Professor. I'll try to get us there as soon as possible," Ororo said calmly, as she took off from the hanger.

**Meanwhile at the Acolytes base**

"Home, sweet Home," Pyro said happily, as he stretched his arms above his head. He walked towards a room full of crates with X-23 hot on his tail, where they met Colossus.

'Time to get the rest of the records,' Kevin thought with a smirk, as he watched the two individuals walk away.

Kevin walked in to the base and noticed that he was now in, what he guessed to be, the living room. Through an open door, straight ahead, he noticed a lot of cabinets and a fridge. Kevin continued to look around and found another door.

'I wonder what's behind door number three,' Kevin thought to himself. He was getting impatient; he wanted to find what he was looking for, now.

He made his way towards a fancy looking room; it had a metal bed and bed tables, as well as a closet and a dresser. In fact, there was metal everywhere. And the walls were a deep red.

'Wrong room,' Kevin thought as he walked away. On his way out he noticed stairs, 'Hmm…maybe upstairs!'

He ran upstairs- actually skipping a few steps- and as he reached the top of the stairs he looked around. Finally looking through a semi-open door to find what he was looking for, an office. He entered the room and in a hurry headed straight to the desk and switched the computer, it held, on.

After searching for a while he came across the files that he had encountered earlier on the school computer. But this time, instead of their grade reports, he had their mutant abilities as well.

All the students were there, even the blue, furry guy. There were also files on people that he had never seen before: a tough looking guy and another blue, furry guy- this one being a lot older, of course.

Kevin hurried to print the file, entitled "X-men". He also noticed another file, this one entitled "Brotherhood." Opening it, he found that it was a complete file on the mutants the X-men constantly fought against. So as soon as the printer had finished with the X-men file, Kevin also printed off the brotherhood one.

Looking for the files about the remaining team, he stumbled on a video archive, entitled "X-23". Kevin was quite impressed by the demonstration of killer instinct and mutant abilities shown by this girl. He noticed the small details about her; for example, how she would recuperate faster than the average man, and how she seemed to know when someone was close, and there was the not so small detail of her claws.

The man who was in charge must have liked to watch his team in action, because there were dozens of these videos. There was one called "Gambit;" it showed a young man robbing a jewellery store. Whenever he came across any glass he would just touch it, kinetically charge it, and then the problem was solved. And as the alarm of the jewellery store went off, he demonstrated remarkable precision by throwing playing cards at the guards. As they touched the floor they blew up. He was also a skilled fighter with the staff; he would take the guards down with ease.

Then there was another one, it was labelled "Pyro." This guy was just sitting, in what appeared to be a backyard, making different shapes with fire. He seemed to be in some kind of trance since he was just staring at it. A few minutes later another man came into the picture; he was an older man, and Kevin observed with a horrified look on his face.

"You are no son of mine! You are a monster! From this moment on I have no son!" The older man screamed.

Kevin could see tears starting to appear in the red haired boy's eyes. Then the fire that was just, seconds ago, under his control started to grow and burn everything around to the ground.

Feeling a little upset about watching something that was obviously private, Kevin switched it off. He couldn't help but frown and even feel a little happy; his mother hadn't reacted like that when his mutation appeared. He smiled slightly at the thought of his mother; she never once treated him wrong. In fact, to the contrary, she smothered him with her love. He wasn't sure which was worse, but he decided to shake it off. He couldn't let himself feel sorry for whatever it was, it would only make it worse when he had to kill the poor guy later.

He moved on to another video labelled "Colossus".

'Well…that seems good,' Kevin thought.

As the video started to play he observed as a large guy fought what appeared to be an overly grown cat, in what appeared to be a farming town. There were some people yelling in a foreign language in the background, it sounded like Russian or another eastern European language. The people in the back appeared to be a family, his family for the look of it. The guy was losing until he turned himself into metal from head to toe, it was surely impressive to see as that they tables had turned; the cat was now losing, BAD, REALLY BAD in his opinion.

Getting tired of this one, Kevin decided to watch another one, this one called "Sabertooth." He found himself staring at the cat again, but this time he was tearing regular, non-mutant, human beings to shreds. He seemed to have similar powers as the girl he had watched first.

Kevin decided to turn the computer off since there seemed to be no more files on anyone else.

Kevin picked up what he had printed and put them in his pocket; he got up and hurried to get out as silently as he could. But as he reached the door he heard a deep growl. As he turned to his left he saw the cat-man looking straight at him with an evil grin on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you?" The cat said.

"No one important. Listen I have what I came here for, so if you could get out of my way I'll just be on my way and leave you here to your miserable existence," Kevin said, smiling as sweetly as one could when being confronted with a… being like that.

Sabertooth laughed at him.

"Is that a joke little man?" Sabertooth said between laughs.

He observed Kevin who muttered what sounded like 'Idiot,' as he rolled his eyes at the older mutant. Sabertooth glared at him and with a swift movement he tried to turn the young man into shreds. Kevin simply sent him a powerful psychic blast, sending Sabertooth all the way across the room, hitting the wall behind him and collapsing on the floor unconscious.

Kevin tried to get out of there quickly; the last thing he wanted was someone warning Xavier that he was here; he wanted to catch the old man by surprise. Unfortunately he was not successful. Halfway down the stairs he found the girl from the tapes at the bottom of the steps waiting for him. He could hear two distinct male voices with different accents asking her what was the matter.

Kevin stopped for a second, but then started to walk slowly towards her as she shot daggers at him.

"What did you do to Sabertooth?" X-23 asked as she unleashed her hand claws.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you," Kevin stated, with a smirk.

He could sense her excitation, probably due to the fact that her powers weren't very different from Sabertooth's and she could sense that he could take her down single-handedly, easily. She assumed that he could and would do the same to her as he had done to Sabertooth; that only made Kevin feel better, more secure. With a deep breath X-23 unleashed her foot claw and launched herself at him, feeling slightly scared Kevin hit her with a psychic blast. But since his heart was racing and his emotions were a bit out of control he hit her with a lot more force than he had intended. For a moment, he felt bad, thinking that he had killed her, but as he saw her chest moving up and down he relaxed and ran towards the bottom of the stairs.

'I need to get out of here,' Kevin thought frantically, over and over again.

Half way towards the door, Colossus appeared in front of him; the enormous guy got a glance at his team-mate lying on the floor helpless. Kevin saw what appeared to him to be burning hate on the other mutants face. Colossus assumed his metal form and the already large guy became even larger and more intimidating to Kevin. So as Colossus charged towards Kevin, he did the only thing he could think of and made the floor under Colossus's feet move in a kind of wave motion and then slammed him against the wall. Seeing Colossus getting up, obviously dizzy from the force of the hit, Kevin, once more, sent a psychic blast knocking him out.

Kevin was starting to feel tired; he had never used his psychic powers to this extent before. He started to feel extremely hot; as he turned around he saw Pyro with his lighter. He was manipulating the fire coming out of the lighter. He was looking mighty angry and just as Kevin was about to face him the front door opened to reveal Gambit.

Kevin frowned as he looked from one to the other, trying to guess which of them would make the first move.

Getting tired of the staring contest, Gambit threw a card at Kevin's feet. Due to the blast, the Acolytes ran in different directions to avoid getting hurt. Kevin simply moved the card away from him using his powers, then turned around and sent a psychic blast towards Gambit; he felt dizzy but stood his ground, determined to not lose this easily.

Kevin didn't notice what he was doing. He felt like leaving, but they wouldn't let him, and even without meaning it he knew that he had hurt this guy badly. Gambit's body started to twist and bend as if he had no bones. It hurt him so much that he couldn't even scream. As soon as Kevin realized that he was the one that was causing it, he immediately stopped and watched, with his eyes wide, as Gambit collapsed on the floor.

Pyro, seeing his best friend on the floor, after such an obvious display of pain, along with Colossus and X-23, felt incredibly angry; he decided that that was it. He was going to burn this guy to a crisp. Pyro manipulated the fire so it looked like a horse and willed it to charge against Kevin. Kevin held his hands up and concentrated on stopping it, the fiery horse immediately responded to his command, then he turned the horse to attack his creator, who tried to concentrate on winning control over his fire once more.

It was a war fought in only a few minutes. Pyro lay on the floor with both his hands and wrists burned; coughing from all the smoke he inhaled.

Looking at the destruction that he had caused, Kevin made his way to the door with the files in hand. He headed towards the car, got in and drove it as far away as possible since he guessed it wouldn't take long for X-23 and Sabertooth to wake up.

**In the Brotherhood's Boarding House**

Wanda felt sick all of the sudden; it was as if someone had punched her in the gut. She used to feel this way when Pietro got hurt, but as she looked out the window of her room and saw him talking to the other boys, she knew he was fine. Still she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone that she loved was in pain.

She smiled thinking about the times when they were just that close. Times when one started a sentence and the other one would finish it, and when one got hurt and the other one started to cry.

Wanda remembered the time when she had fell and broken her leg; Pietro cried worse than he would have if he was the one to break it himself and didn't let go of her until the ambulance arrived.

But then she remembered that he had lied to her. He had gone along with her father's plan to mess with her mind, she didn't know why but… what he did was unforgivable. She convinced herself that the only reason why she was there was because besides the X-men- whom she knew she didn't belong with, couldn't possibly belong to- the brotherhood were the only other people that would give her shelter. The smile that just seconds ago graced her features was gone and the possibilities of it ever appearing again were slim.

**Back at the Acolytes Base**

Magneto entered his base just in time to witness X-23 getting up, stumbling slightly. He looked around and saw Piotr lying on the floor in his human form. Remy was also getting up but there seemed to be something wrong with him, he kept looking at himself with tears in his eyes. At that moment Sabertooth stumbled down the stairs and looked around frantically, obviously looking for who ever invaded the base and attacked him. Pyro on the other hand was still unconscious and Magneto immediately noticed the burns on his hands and wrists.

"What happened here?" Magneto asked anxiously. It was not a common thing to have his base invaded and his team crushed. His first guess would have been the X-men, but they wouldn't leave his team in such bad shape, and even if they had, they would have taken them back to the institute and given them some sort of medical attention. "Who were they? How many were they?"

"Just one; that little runt," Sabertooth said, beating himself up for losing that easily to a child.

"What do you mean just one! How did he get passed all of you? What were his powers?" Magneto asked; a vein in his neck pulsated at an incredible speed.

"Just one guy, about my age, blond, blue eyes, psychic," X-23 answered angrily.

"Tell me more!" Magneto ordered in his impudent tone of voice.

"He was walking out of your office with a few papers in his hands," Sabertooth started, knowing that the master of magnetism was certainly interested in recruiting this guy. And he knew that if he succeeded in doing so, he would eliminate all possibilities of him getting his revenge.

As soon as Sabertooth said that, Magneto ran upstairs towards his office to verify what had been stolen, Sabertooth hot on his tail. Leaving X-23 and a conscious Piotr to tend to their pyromaniac's health; Piotr had gotten some ointment for Pyro's burns and some bandages too. He delivered them to X-23 who instantly began wrapping them around Pyro's wrists and hands.

X-23 tried to concentrate on what she was doing but she kept hearing something, it was a constant mumbling, whispering. She couldn't make out the words but she was sure that they were being repeated over and over again; they were getting louder and louder, Piotr could hear them too now. It got to the point where it was no longer a whisper but a shrill scream and they both turned around to face the person doing it.

"Il est le diable," Gambit mumbled. 1

* * *

That was it people, hope you enjoyed it and review.

1- For all of you that don't understand French Remy said "He is the devil."

Next chapter: Kevin no more?

Lots of love

Pyro Lady


	8. Kevin no more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel. I do not own Corn Flakes as well, in case you don't know I'm not rich.

**Review answers:**

**Loneraven –** I'm glad you liked the chapter, my friend. Don't worry about the boys they will be up and running in no time. To know the answer to your question read the chapter you must. Sorry I'm brothers made me sit thro a Star Wars marathon. Well… I hope you enjoy and think I updated soon enough.

**Tigerlilly1234 -** The one doing the whispering and screaming was Remy. Yeah both Pyro and Remy were beaten up badly. I just made up Pyro's past because there isn't a lot of information about him. LOL hope you had luck with the trapping Pyro thing and please do remember to share the goodness. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

**Flames101 – **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. Yeah I remember that episode; in fact I based that scene on it. Don't worry; Remy will be fine… eventually. No worries, it's my gold that people like the chapter and understand what it's being said.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Now that that is over with read and enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Kevin no more

* * *

Kevin had been passing back and forth in his motel room. As the days activities started to wait on him, he decided to take a shower.

'What did I do to that guy? I need to sleep. Tomorrow everything will be clearer.' Kevin thought as he felt the hot water hitting his body. However, his mind still kept drifting back to what he had done. He remembered the look of desperation, terror and pain on the other boys face.

As he got out of the shower Kevin dried himself and put on some black boxers and black sleeping pants. He got into bed, and attempted to sleep.

**Following Day**

As soon as Kevin got up, he felt miserable. He had a terrible night. He kept dreaming about the people that he had fought in the previous day. He didn't mean to hurt them so bad, it had been an accident. He had let this happen before. He had gone overboard. He didn't mean to, he just was so angry and scared.

_He was in the room Charles had built for him. It was the only way to stay alive. However, it bothered him to accept anything and everything that came from Charles. He told his mother this and she became angry. _

"_Charles worked very hard to help you! How can you be so ungrateful!" Moira yelled. Anger dripped with each word she spoke. _

"_He ruined everything for me. I hate him and I wish he was…" Kevin began. He was interrupted by his mother's warm hand colliding with his cheek._

_It was the first and last time Moira slapped her son. Partly because she didn't believe in spanking, but mostly because of what happened next. Not only the entire room but the entire building started to twist. Holes appeared on the walls, ceilings began to undulate, furniture was shapeless and her mother's friend Sean was as if he had no bones. Kevin was ashamed of letting his powers out of control, but he was even more ashamed of admitting that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the destruction he could cause, and to know that he was unstoppable. As he calmed down everything returned to normal, everything but Kevin. It was then that he understood that even though Xavier was supposed to be the most powerful psychic in the world, he could beat him._

Kevin decided to go eat something and figure out what his next move would be. He changed into a pair of black baggy pants, black training shoes and a dark red t-shirt. He grabbed the files he had stolen the previous day, and went to the coffee shop in front of the motel. It was a cyber café.

When he entered the building, he ordered a coffee and some toast. He sat at a table near by the computers, and looked through the files. He started with the X-men.

"Scott Summers aka Cyclops, the leader and his powers are optic blasts. Jean Grey, second in command, and she is a telekinetic and telepath. Hah… finally it makes sense now, Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, he's powers are teleportation, acrobatic prowess and prehensile tail, he uses a holographic watch. Anna Marie Adler aka Rogue, power and memory absorption by skin to skin contact. Katherine Pryde aka Shadowcat, corporal intangibility… she can walk through walls. Ray Crisp aka Berzerker, he can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy. Samuel Guthrie aka Cannonball, expels thermo-chemical energy that propels him with extreme force… humn, that is… useful, I suppose. Bobby Drake aka Iceman, can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice. Amara Aquilla aka Magma, she can project waves of heat and turn herself into fire. Jamie Madrox aka Multiple, he can create temporary duplicates of himself, and Roberto Da Costa aka Sunspot, he can absorb solar energy and use it as physical strength." Kevin read silently.

'These are Charles students. It says here the staff is constituted by four mutants.' He thought as he looked at the four remaining files.

One was an African woman on her late thirties, Kevin looked intensely at the picture, the woman had deep blue eyes and long white hair. As he looked at the file he saw her name, Ororo Monroe aka Storm. He also looked at her power's description, weather manipulation. He had no doubt she had full control over it. She would be a powerful adversary. Another was a short man, but he was intimidating looking, but Kevin relaxed as he saw that he was no more powerful than the cat or the girl back at the Acolytes base. They shared the same powers. He would easy to defeat. There was also a blue furred man. His name was Hank McCoy, and his code name was Beast. He could see the logic in that but still the man appeared to be very gentle even caring. He once again looked at the power description and saw that they were agility and strength. Lastly, there was the man he knew all too well and hated. Charles Xavier, The man who was considered the most powerful telepath. Kevin couldn't help to smirk, he knew that Xavier was only number two. He was much more powerful than him, but he had something that Kevin didn't; experience. The old man knew how to control his power better than most. It was then, that with a smirk, he looked at the remaining files.

"Fred Dukes aka Blob, invulnerability due to the several layers of fat. Todd Tolansky aka Toad, he has powerful leg muscles, a prehensile tongue and spit spray. The question wasn't way they used to lose, the question is way are they winning the x-men now. They have such lame powers and they are less in number." Kevin said to himself with a frown "Raven Darkholme aka Mystique, shape-shifting powers. Lance Alvers aka Avalanche, the power of geological manipulation. Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, super-speed. Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom, she can create bombs maid of energy. Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, she has hexing powers, she also posses the ability to alter probabilities."

Kevin read the last part with a smirk as he thought 'Now we are talking.'

Kevin looked at the machine in front of his, it had been so long since he had used one and they definitely looked different than what he remembered. Curiosity took over him momentarily. He decided to go online and check a few things out. Silly stuff like mythology was something he always found interesting. His mother made him study the Greek, Roman and Egyptian civilizations. She had told him that even though he couldn't go to school at the moment, he still needed to learn.

Kevin laughed as he encountered a site about vampires, demons and other mystical beings. A familiar name on the top of the page caught his eye. Pyro, it said that Pyro was the prince of the falsity demons. He shook his head hoping that this was not where Pyro had taken the idea of his code name. Kevin doubted it. The boy wasn't even smart enough to hide his attraction to the Scarlet Witch.

He was fascinated by an incredible site he had found. He read everything on it. There were truly fascinating things about the ancient gods. It was then that he saw… his destiny… he saw… himself. His name was in big red letter. He was the God of the sea, and like the sea he could give life or take life away. He could be anything and everyone, he was Proteus.

**At the Acolytes base**

St. John Allerdyce always thought of himself as a positive person. Sure life had thrown a few curve balls at him but he always managed to survive and keep his integrity intact. This time was different. He had to admit that the guy, who attacked them, had seriously scared him. Pyro had lost battles before but he never had felt like a victim. Yesterday, for the very first time, he had the displeasure of knowing how it felt to be one, to be helpless, to be powerless.

John opened his eyes half expecting to encounter his attacker, and was quite happy when he was no where to be seen. He then looked around, trying to identify his location. As soon as his eyes stared at the walls he identified it. He was in his own room and, as ridiculous as it may sound, he felt safe. He then looked down at himself, just to make sure he was in one piece. He had seen what he did to Remy. John shuddered at that memory. It would be forever burned into his mind. John yawned and started out stretch out his arms and legs. As he stretched, he noticed that his hands and wrists wrapped in bandages but other than that all was well.

As John was about to get up and check on the others his door opened. It was weird but in that quarter of a second that took the door to open completely. John imagined and dismissed millions of thoughts involving him and the intruder. He imagined that he had never left and was there to kill him, but then how would the bandages have got on his hands? Then he imagined that he had come back for him personally since he was the last of the Acolytes to hit the ground, but wouldn't he have heard the rest of the guys fight him? He had millions of thoughts like these poisoning his mind. John looked down at his hands, then at one of his lighters that was by the bed table. He looked back at the door. This was it. He was dead.

"Bonjour mon ami." 1 Remy said smiling as he walked in carrying a tray.

"Hey mate! How are you?" John asked as he finally released that breath that he had been holding.

"Bien." 2 Remy replied, looking down at the tray he was carrying.

Remy walked until he was at the side of the bed and carefully he set the tray down on John's lap.

"Ok! Remy brought you the breakfast of champions. Corn Flakes!" Remy said with a smile, but it wasn't his usual smile and John knew it.

"Remy how are you mate? Really? Don't say you are fine because you're not. I know you too well to believe that crap." John stated, obviously hurried.

"Remy be afraid." Remy whispered, as he developed a fascination for the Corn Flakes.

"Of dieing?" John questioned as he looked at his friend. He seemed different, not physically but it was as if he had lost that spark, that flash that only he possessed.

"Oui. But not only that." Remy answered still looking at the cereal filed bowl.

"What else?" John asked, already knowing the answer. He was going through the same thing as Remy.

"Of not seeing mes ami, mon famile et mon chere ever again." 3 Remy answered this time his red on black eyes were looking straight into John's blue ones. "And of never being able to tell her how I feel about her."

"And of never being able to do the things I want to do with her, like going for long walks on the beach, having long making out sessions, letting her know how much I love her and other corny stuff like that." John finished.

"Oui." Remy said smiling.

He then picked up the cereal filled spoon and started to do what he had came in here for, feed John.

"How are they? X, Piotr and Fluffy?" John asked once he had finished his breakfast.

"Well you know Sabertooth, a few minutes after the guy left he was up and groaning. X is ready to kick some ass. And Piotr has a bruise on his back and a bump in his head, nothing much. So, to some it up, you were the one who got it worst." Remy said with a cheap imitation of his usual smile.

'Somehow I doubt that.' John thought as he tried to smile his own usual smile.

**In Magneto's office**

Magneto had spent the whole night in his office, reviewing his security tapes. He had strategically placed high tec cameras all over the base, for security reasons. They were there in case someone tried to break in and if by any chance one of his lackeys decided to leak information to the other side.

Magneto had first checked the camera on his office since Sabertooth had informed him that the boy had left with some papers. He observed as the boy crept in, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him. He then directed himself to the computer, switched it on and checked some files. Obviously they were not what he was looking for so he promptly turned them off and moved on to the next. He then observed as he took his time with a specific file, Magneto zoomed in and saw as he printed all the x-men files.

'So you are definitely not a X-man, but you have some interest in them.' Magneto thought with curiosity.

Magneto then observed as the boy looked at the Brotherhood's files and again he printed them. Then the boy seemed to have stumbled upon the videos he had on his henchmen, after watching them carefully, the boy made his way out of the office.

Then Magneto changed to the camera that he had on the hallway.

It was amazing to see how the boy disposed of Creed; he was indeed a powerful psychic. Then Magnus changed to the camera he had on the stairwell, it showed once more the intruder disposing of a member of his team, X-23, this time the blow had been obviously stronger then before. Magneto switched on the four cameras he had on the living room, so he could see from four different angles. He saw Colossus being defeated. The Russian had held on longer than his other team-mates.

Then there was what he wanted to see, the stranger against Gambit and Pyro. He knew that these two had taken more of a beating than the others.

Magneto checked and rechecked if there was something wrong with his computer system, it seemed fine but he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He witnessed the boy lift his right harm and then Gambit was about half a meter above the ground. His body was like glue or another kind of liquid. It was as much amazing as it was frightening.

Magneto then noticed as the stranger manipulated Pyro's creations against their master. It was an amazing accomplishment. He wasn't aware that there was anyone able to manipulate fire better then Pyro.

The entire incident had stunned him. He didn't know such a young person could have such a tremendous power, after all, the boy couldn't be any older that his own children. He was not only a powerful psychic, maybe even more powerful than Charles, but he appeared to have some control over all kinds of matter as well.

Magneto now had an important decision to make. Should he try and recruit the boy and teach him how to control his amazing powers? However, he knew if he did he risked not only insubordination from his part, and attitude form the others. Yes there was no doubt that this boy, if not now, soon when he learned to control his power completely would be able to murder anyone very easily.

**In Scotland**

"I'm so glad you are here Charles." Moira said with a smile as she hugged her long time friend.

"You said that was something wrong with Kevin on the phone." Professor Charles Xavier said as he looked at the terrified face of the woman he loved.

"Yes. He ran away." Moira said as she looked at her feet.

The professor placed one of his hands over one of hers and gave her a slight squeeze. He had done something similar when Kevin's powers had emerged. She had been worried out of her mind, like now, and like all those years ago, it calmed her down.

"Here, follow me, I will show you what happened." Moira said as she walked towards her research centre.

Once there, Moira had played the tape of the day Kevin had ran away. Ororo had made a comment on how Kevin had grown up to be a very good looking man and how smart he was. Moira had smiled brightly at her, but that was only for a moment since she knew what was to come. The saddest event on her life so far, her son's fleeing.

**At brotherhood's house**

Kevin was at the door of the address he had gotten from the school files. It was time to practice. If he hopped to kill Charles he had to do better than he had done on the previous day. The old man had perfect control over his power and before he could even take a look at Charles, he would have to go through a few experiments. There were no room for mistakes. Fortunately he had the perfect person to practice with.

He knocked a couple of times before the amphibian guy answered the door. Kevin looked around. He could see the stairwell but there was no one there. He also could hear the TV on. He shoved Toad aside and walked towards the living room, behind him he could hear Toad babbling.

"Where's Wanda?" He asked with a calm but firm voice.

"Who wants to know?" Lance asked with his usual tone.

"Where's Wanda?" He asked again this time through gritted teeth.

"Hey man! Answer him." Fred yelled.

"Zip it fatty." He said looking straight at Fred with a mean look in his eyes.

"Don't make fun of me!" Fred yelled as he charged at him.

As he was running, he slammed against what appeared to be an invisible wall. He fell back and the entire house trembled. Pietro and Lance got up from the couch and Tabitha ran down the stairs. When she got downstairs she saw a stranger looking at the boys. They were staring back at them. She immediately took the boys' side.

"Very well… sense none of you wants to answer me, prepare to be purified". He said with a smirk.

* * *

1- Good morning my friend.

2- Good

3- Mes ami, mon famile et mon chere my friends, my family and my chere :P

Well that is it for this chapter; I hope you like it and review. And just in case you don't know, in many cultures water was the symbol of purity and it was also a means of purification, it was used to "clean" the people of their sins.

Lots of love

Anna


End file.
